


Because Or Despite?

by PrinceAlim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of pain and suffering, A group case solve!, ADVENTURE!, Auror AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in general, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, It's all very exiting, It's all very pg, Love/Friendship, M/M, Murder, No Smut, Romance, a bit funny, a bit of tension, humor I hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAlim/pseuds/PrinceAlim
Summary: It's getting close to Christmas and the Aurors have a new case on their hands - it's all very exiting. The head Aurors and their favourite potions expert are *probably* going to get there on time (with occasional complaining and arguments about peanut butter).So all in all, Hermione knows, Pansy's a bitch, Ron's in charge, Blaise just gets it - Harry doesn't and Draco... Well Draco's pretty.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. - In which Draco climbs some stairs and steals some glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is the first chapter of many and I hope you like it... There are more notes at the end of the chapter with more details. It's mostly going to be fluff with Blaise wearing better heels than Pansy.  
> Please comment if you wish. :)

“Draco. Please. We have been here before… Most nights, you know what, yeah, every time we don’t Apparate, we have this conversation.” Harry muttered as they trudged up another flight of steps.  
“Mmmmm, but now that you mention Apparate, that is a very reasonable option.”  
“Draco.” Harry murmured warningly, knowing that fending him off the thought was very much an attempt in vain.  
“But Haaaary.” Draco whined definitely not finished with his senseless pestering. “No one's here so it wouldn’t matter if we just did a teensy little apparition. And, I’m wearing my tight trousers.” He seemed to add as an afterthought,  
Harry roles his eyes in response. “And what do you suppose we do if a couple of muggles do end up watching us disapear into nothing?”  
“Oh please you know as well as I do that no one is coming up the stairs. Footsteps echo.” He said in hushed tones, jumping up and down to demonstrate. He flung up a hand as the echo rolled round. They both looked up at the many flights that they had left to camber up. Draco raised an eyebrow which was less of a ‘Am I right or what?’ and more of a ‘When are you going to give in?’.  
Harry sighed. And before than he could even finish saying “Fine.”, Draco pulled him onto an apparition and left him panting and dizzy on the doorstep as he let himself in.  
Harry sighed again, swallowed and followed the smug little bastard into their flat.

\--

“Draco no! Give me my glasses back.”  
They were own the sofa after having made tea and grabbing biscuits. Draco was trying to read but couldn’t because the arsehole needed glasses but refused to even get an eye test because they would, as he always said would ‘ruin his complexion’, which was often followed by a meaningful look at Harry. 

Harry managed to wrestle the glasses off the slick bastard and push them victoriously on his face.  
“Well now I can’t read!” Draco wailed loudly, dropping his book to his lap with a small thump.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you an eye test for Christmas.” Harry repealed dryly. Draco simply muttered grumpily in response.  
Harry took the book from Draco’s lap, ignored his protestations, found the marked page and started to read.

When Ron and Hermione came through the fire place, Draco was asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry was absentmindedly stroking his blond hair whilst reading very softly. Ron ignored it and stomped straight to the kitchen but Hermione fumbled at her side, raised a polaroid camera, took a photo and grinned. As she followed Ron into the kitchen, she pulled the revealed the photo from the camera and put it to develop in her back pocket without a backwards glance.

Ron started to clatter around the kitchen a little while later when Draco was more or less awake. He had brought in a pot of tea and some cream that he must have picked up before hand and everyone was clustered around the fire that Hermione had expertly lit. They were discussing all the embarrassing things they had done as children, mostly for Draco’s benefit so he could bully Harry. They were talking about an incident with the school squid. Draco was laughing very loudly, one hand on Harry’s thigh and both Harry and Ron were looking very embarrassed.

“I… How was Shaklebolt about the minister’s splinch? ” Said Harry in attempt to block out the snickering coming from Draco and Hermione. Ron gave him a very grateful look and left to make more tea.  
“He got into a bit of trouble, him being in charge of the minister’s safety and all that but they are trying to find out why the minister was splinched in the first place.”  
“Are you talking about the minister? Good lord, that was all I heard about in the lab.” Chimed in Draco pinching the bridge of his nose delicately. “I think people forgot it was only an elbow downwards missing.”  
Hermione took a deep breath. “I wonder why?”  
“I wonder why what?” Asked Harry.  
“Why the minister splinched himself.” Looking up as if expecting an answer. “I mean, he needed to be distracted.” She said, threading her fingers together and resting her chin on them in deep thought. The room was silent.  
“Maybe he is having an affair with the US minister.” Contemplated Draco. “I mean he is rather…” He waved his hand around, his brow furrowing. “…Pleasing.” He said delicately.  
Harry sighed and Ron rolled his eyes and went to make more tea. Hermione giggled.  
“He does look a bit like Harry, Draco.” They looked at Harry who raised his eyebrows at both of them.  
“Minus the ridiculous hair.” Said Draco.  
“Minus my hair? I do recall you saying that you liked my hair the other evening.”  
“I did, didn’t I? I say odd things under your submission.” He said looking at Harry with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
“And minus the scar.” Hermione said nodding.  
“Bugger off.”  
“Hmmm.” Murmured Draco as he shifted to put his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry absent-mindedly put his arm across the Sytherin’s neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Hermione smiled.  
Ron came in with four more cups of tea and set them on the table.

Draco gasped and Ron jumped.  
“Granger, I need you to agree with me on something.” He said frantically, sliding his hand down to Harry’s knee.  
She looked at him wide eyed.  
“Harry, I need you to read a little.”  
“Why?” Harry asked, very very confused.  
“Just read.” Draco pushed, tapping his knee slightly.  
Harry sighed and picked up the book and read a page. He looked up and found Ron looking clueless, with a Hermione gripping his knee, eyes bulging, looking at Draco, who gave her a quick nod and who was smirking. As usual.  
“Wha-…” Harry started, more of a noise of confusion than any formulated word. Hermione looked at Draco, who looked straight back at her.  
“Doesn’t he sound super hot!” Draco exclaimed far too loudly. This was met with sounds of protest from Ron, sounds of confusion from Harry and a big ‘YES!’ From Hermione.  
“Harry, you should do audio books!” She said loudly and enthusiastically, pushing both her and Draco to burst into giggles.  
Harry made eye contact with Ron across the rug and they both shared a look of hopelessness so unenthusiastic one would assume they were in a funeral parlour.

\--

They talked about nonsense until night fell. They managed to cover Quiddich, more of the Aurour goings on at the ministry, Hermione’s voluminous encounters with particularly sour goblins at Gringotts and the new line of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans which has a new variety of thoroughly disgusting flavors. 

After many cups of tea, Ron and Hermione decided to go home to ‘save the babysitter’. Rose was apparently refusing to refrain speaking.  
It was earlier then usual but everyone had work in the morning with the exception of Ron, who was on part time for paternity leave. Harry was standing in for him temporarily as Aurour Team Leader. Which is a bit ridiculous to be honest. He was a part of Ron’s department for clearing up post war Death Eater mess and it just seemed fitting for him to take over for a few weeks.  
They headed out of the fireplace, hands intertwined. 

\--

“Fifteen! I think that’s a record.” Draco said, scanning the room for more, arms full of mugs.  
“Ron’s intake of anything with taste just washes over me now. I remember Hermione commenting constantly at the table every mealtime at Hogwarts. I think that she has just learned to live with it now.”  
“Mmm, I recall that.” Draco said from the kitchen.  
“You noticed Ron three tables away?” Harry smirked. “Do you want to talk about something?”  
“Fuck off.” Draco said from the doorway of the kitchen, bathed in light, smirking. “He was always next to you.” He added quietly after a small pause. 

Harry looked at him. He stood there, eyebrows raised, examining his nails. He had no idea how he got through school without realizing just how beautiful Draco was. And those tight trousers didn’t lessen the impact.

“Come here.” He murmured softly. Draco obliged and walked towards him with a small smile. Harry took his hand and laced their fingers together. He looked at Draco, who looked straight back at him.

He raised a hand to the blonde’s face and traced his cheekbone forwards delicately.  
“You have no idea how beautiful you are.”  
“I am fully aware but tell me anyway.” Was his reply. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed him calmly and slowly. This is probably his favorite thing. Ever. Just kissing Draco Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy kissing him. It’s heaven.  
“Harry Potter.” Draco sighed when they broke apart. Harry chuckled. “You are far too good at distracting me.”  
“Hmm. Anyway, I need to go to bed.”  
“Was that an invitation?”  
“I wish.” He said, “I have an early start tomorrow, five thirty.”  
“Good grief, don’t wake me up.”  
“Sympathetic as always.”  
“Yes, lets go.”  
And they did.

They both undressed and fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, sleeping soundly until the muggle alarm clock that Draco had purchased due to ‘it’s exquisite flair’ went off.


	2. - In which Harry encounters some cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So. Things are going to start happening. I promise. I have BIG plans. But I hope you like it and as usual, feel free to comment.

Harry reached over and silenced the alarm clock with a flick of his wand. Forms of light started to peer through the window, illuminating Draco’s skin. He was curled on his side, left arm hanging off the bed, the mark visible.

He smiled to himself and went to get dressed as quietly as he could. He put his robes over the top of his shirt and trousers and walked towards the bedroom door. He stopped, realizing that he left his keys were on his bedside table and went to get them. He put them in his pocket and scribbled a mildly insulting note for Draco to wake up to.

He looked over at him again. His hair flopped into his face as he slept. Harry kneeled on the bed and kissed his back and left.

\--

At the ministry, he sat at his desk briefing the team on an old building in Hogsmeade in dire need of being stripped in fear of embedded curses in the walls. It should be straightforward but a rather stubborn old man lived there and was adamant to stay.  
The door opened after a curt knock and a brunette post grad Aurour witch entered.  
“Ah, Michaela, How is Mr Rumbol holding out?” He enquired after the old man.  
“I am ‘fraid that he is rather unmovable. I tried to explain the technicalities of the aftermath of dark magic, but he didn’t seem to listen. Or care.” She added with a shrug.  
“Do you think I should pay him a visit?” He asked. A smile grew on the witches face.  
“Perhaps you should, sir.” She said. “No one could possibly resist the oh-so-accurate word of the famous Harry Potter.” She added slyly.  
“Indeed.” Harry said, hoping that she was right. “Where to?” He asked.  
“It’s two doors away from the Three Broomsticks. You know?”  
“Yes, I am aware of the Three Broomsticks, thank you Michaela.” Harry said as he got up.  
“Do you want tea, Sir?” She asked as she leaned on the door frame. Harry considered it.  
“No, thanks, I don’t know how long I’ll be… And I’ve never been fond of a warming charm.” He muttered whilst arranging papers into rickety stacks on his desk.  
“Ok, Sir, good luck.” She added with a chuckle. They both headed out in the same direction. At the door of the kitchen, Michaela paused.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes Michaela.”  
“Well, I was wondering if it’s true that you are dating Aurour Malfoy?” She asked, eyebrows raised and a slight smile playing on her face. At Draco’s name, Harry smiled.  
“Yeah.” He said softly. “We’ve been together for about six years.”  
“Holy shi- I mean… Wow. That’s a long time.”  
“I suppose.” He replied, still smiling quietly. He turned to leave and got about half way down the hall when Michaela interrupted his thoughts on Draco.  
“I had a boyfriend for about two weeks in primary school but then he called me fat so I punched him.” She was in deep thought. “Anyway, I find other amusements now.” She said breaking her thoughts with a devilish grin. “Have a good day Sir.”  
“See you soon Michaela.” And he left, slightly baffled.

Harry apparated to the Three Broomsticks and found the house. It was visibly rickety and old. He could already smell the mothballs. He took a breath and knocked on the door. He heard muttering behind the other side, a bit of a clatter and the door was yanked open. A small man stood there, nice clean clothes, combed hair. Essentially, not the nutcase he was expecting.  
“Good morning Mr Rumbol, I am here to talk about these walls of yours.” The old man looked reluctant but opened the door. Harry swallowed and smiled, waiting for the man to lead the way.

The room was lit by natural light, the sofas immaculate. Harry cleared his throat.  
“So these wall of yours, Mr Rumbol-”  
“My walls are perfectly fine.” The man replied as a cat curled around his legs. “Tea?” The old man offered.  
Harry considered. It looked like he was going to be here a while.  
“Tea would be wonderful, thank you.” 

\--

By the end of the visit, Harry had drunk about five cups of tea and really wanted to Apparate home and fall asleep in Draco’s arms. Unfortunately, he apparated to the ministry just after he had stumbled out of the old man’s house at dusk, the cold hitting him sharp and bare.  
Inside the ministry, the constant flurry of people had ceased, leaving him and only a couple of other people navigating the hallways. The dark offices had always made him feel slightly out of place, like he was the only one left.  
He got to the Aurour HQ after what seemed like hours of listening to the soles of his shoes clicking against the floor. 

Only one light was left on, Harry realized, smiling to himself. And of course, it belonged to Michaela.  
He opened the door, her plump face looking up at him, a smile breaking at the thought of company.  
“Escaped, did you?” She said, amused.  
“Only just. I need to write it up.” He replied, collapsing onto a chair, groping at his piles to find spare parchment.  
“Did he let you?”  
“He accepted.” She cheered “But-“ Harry interrupted. “- Under the condition that he’s only relocated for two weeks maximum-” She scoffed. “And that his furniture stays precisely where it is.” She scoffed again. “And, finally, that he can take his cats wherever he is temporarily relocated to.”  
“We can’t do that.”  
“We can do it all in one day if we put the whole team on it tomorrow.”  
“Suppose.” She accepted thoughtfully.

Harry went back to writing whilst thinking about Draco and home. And how both words often found a place together in his mind.  
They both worked furiously for about an hour, the sun sinking low beyond the horizon. Harry scribbled the last words, read it over and put it on top of one of the precariously stacked piles and switched off his desk light and headed for the door.  
“Michaela, go home soon, ok.” He said, pausing in the doorway. She nodded at him from her chair.


	3. - In which soup is made and toast is eaten

He apparated to the doorway of the flat as soon as he reached the hallway. He put his key in the door and opened it to find the it pooled in warm flickering light from the fire. He breathed in the smell as he heard clangs from the kitchen, accompanied by Draco’s gentle singing. He walked in to see Draco wearing a shirt and his wonderfully tight trousers stirring something on the stove.   
“Soup ok?”  
“Mmmmm.” Harry replied, putting his robes on the back of a chair. He walked over to Draco and put his arms around him. The Slytherin slowly slipped his hands around Harry’s waist, holding him tight as he rested his chin on Harry’s crazy mop of hair, breathing in his smell.   
“You’re covered in cat fur.” Remarked Draco, muffled.  
“Crazy old man with far too many cats.” Harry explained, arms still around Draco, face nestled in his neck.  
“Obviously.” Draco replied. Harry could hear him smiling. Harry untucked his head and kissed Draco gently, feeling the familiar fit of the lips against his. Home.   
They broke apart smiling.   
“Hello.”  
“Hello.”  
“Good day at the lab?”   
Draco snorted.  
“They wanted me to analyze the veritasierum for the trials. The usual.” Harry rolled his eyes. “The soup is ready.” 

The flickering light from the fire and the warmth from the soup was calming, the effect washing away the aches of the day away. They both sat in silence, with the occasional clink of a spoon against ceramic disturbing it. 

“You have soup on your chin.” Draco pointed out with a smirk, breaking the silence. Harry wiped it off with the back of his hand. “But I like you anyway.”  
“Regardless of having soup on my chin?”  
“Regardless of having soup on your chin.” Draco confirmed as Harry felt an ankle touch his shin.  
Harry raised his eyebrows at the blond, who went back to his soup with a small smile.

Once they had finished, Harry took up from where he left off on the book. He was reading outloud with Draco snuggled next to him, smiling softly. Looking down at him, Harry thought how lucky he was. He bent down and kissed his forehead, one of his hands stroking the blonde hair.   
“You’re a twat.” Draco said softly. Harry snorted.  
“Flattering as always.” He replied as Draco pulled him down into a kiss. Every time he forgot how nice it was to just kiss him.

Draco’s hand came up to cup his face, stroking his chin, as they broke apart. They looked at each other, fondness shining it their eyes, grey meeting green.  
The fire burned down to embers, the light reducing, nurturing the shadows to grow. Their eyelids grew heavy, and they both decided that it was time to relocate. They tracked softly over the wooden floorboards to their bedroom, fingers loosely interwoven.   
The sheets were white and fluffy, curving around their bodies closely. Draco sleepily reached over and clasped Harry’s hand gently as they both fell into a deep sleep.

—

Harry awoke to Draco gasping, his fingers clenching and relaxing against his own. It was still dark, the shapes around the room long and undefined. Harry shuffled to look at Draco, wondering what he was doing awake. But when he got a good look at him, he saw a sheen of sweat clinging to his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut and his brow furrowed. He was murmuring, definantly asleep. 

Suddenly, his fingers clenched around Harry’s hand painfully as he tossed his head to the side. The vein in his neck was bulging and in the shallow light of the night, his skin looked sickly pale.  
“Draco.” Harry hissed, taking the blonde’s hand in both of his as he sat up. “Draco, wake up.” He said kissing his knuckle. “Draco. Draco, come on.” He said, starting to panic.  
Harry became desparate when Draco started whimpering; sweat collecting at his forehead, hand clammy.   
“Draco, wake up, please.” He whispered, shaking Draco hard.

He shot up, grasping Harry’s hands, panting, his chest wet and sweaty.  
“The- She th- it-I couldn’t- you.” Draco panted, eyes everywhere, sweat on his back dripping.  
“It’s ok, It’s just a dream. A bad dream.” He whispered quickly, putting his hands either side of Draco’s face, the Slytherin gripping his wrists, still breathing heavily. He looked at Harry in his eyes and started to cry.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He said as Harry pulled him closer into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tight.

Draco stayed there, pressed into Harry, crying softly in the darkness.  
“It’s ok, It’s ok, nothing happened.” Harry said, rubbing Draco’s side, still holding him up. “It was just a dream.”

There was a long pause. Draco was still breathing heavily, but gaining a slightly more regular rhythm.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“It’s ok.” There was a sleepy silence.  
“Harry.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes red and tired but inevitably still beautiful. Harry kissed his forehead.  
“Now go to sleep.”  
“Hmmm.” Was the only reply he got. 

They both dozed in each other’s arms until the morning light came blaring through the window. They sat there untalking and sleepy, but comfortable nonetheless.

“You ok?” Harry asked, covering a yawn.  
“Mmm.”  
Harry looked down at him, meeting his eyes. Draco smiled, just a bit.   
“Your hair…” He said, smirking.  
“Fuck sake, you prat.” Harry said laughing a bit as he pushed Draco playfully.  
Reaching up, Harry trailed his fingertips over the scars on Draco’s chest, feeling a shiver run over the pale skin. He rested his hands on Draco’s thighs, the grey eyes still looking down at him. 

The blonde cupped Harry’s face in his hands and lent down to kiss him. Harry’s eyes flickered shut. 

—

“What the fuck, Draco!” The left side of his neck was covered in red and purple blotches up to his jawline. He could hear Draco cackling from the bedroom. Harry touched them gently, knowing his collar can’t hide them. Fuck.  
He walked to the doorway of the bedroom.  
“I have to command a whole team or Aurors like this.” He said.  
Draco snorted from where he was flopped on the bed.  
“I think it looks nice.”“I bet you do. Toast?”  
“Mmmm, yes please.” So Harry wondered off. He clattered around in the kitchen and was humming a Celestina Warbeck song to himself when Draco came into the kitchen wrapped in the duvet. He sat on the countertop behind Harry, his face sleepy, the duvet slipping off one side of his chest, exposing his pale shoulder. Harry handed him a plate of toast and butter.  
“Coffee?” Harry passed him a cup of coffee.   
“Mmmm. Good things.” Harry snorted and bit into a slice of toast, crumbs falling onto his shirt. Swearing under his breath, he tried to brush them off. They stayed precisely where they were so he promptly gave up and bit into his toast again. Draco was looking at him over the rim of his mug, eyebrows raised.  
“That’s my shirt.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yes.”  
“I supposed it is a bit tighter than usual.”  
“It looks nice.”  
“Mmm.” Draco sipped his coffee.  
“Heaven.”  
“What, me in this shirt?”  
“No, you prick, the coffee!”  
“You’re a bastard.”  
“I didn’t do anything!” They were both smiling.  
“What time is it?”  
“Six forty three.”  
“Right, I’m going.”  
“Ok, when are you coming in?” Harry asked, pulling on his robes from the night before.  
“At four thirty. ”  
“Meet me outside?” Harry asked as he walked towards the door.  
“Yep.”  
“Remember that Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Ron are coming today.”  
“Good grief, shall do. Can I have the rest of your toast?”  
“Yes.”  
“Goodbye.” And the door shut with a click.


	4. - In which The Case is revealed and Ron enjoys some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wish you the best of luck with this chapter -there are some gross scenes (Aftermath of a murder (and by that I mean a corpse)(And when I say scenes plural, I mean scene singular)).   
> Anyway, good luck, I hope you like it and as usual, feel free to comment. Apologies, it took a little longer to post than usual...

Harry apparated from the doorstep into the well lit halls of the Ministry, ready for another day as head Auror. Last one, he kept telling himself.   
He got to the door, most of the team already there. He found his report of yesterday and sealed it in an envelope, ready to send to Kingsley. He shifted some more of his piles, attempting in vain to make space on his desk.  
“What are we doing today?” He asked his team. Michaela opened her mouth to reply but the fire place flickered and burst into flames as Ron strode out, flustered and robes wonky. Everyone looked up, including Ernie Macmillan, who usually thought it was above him to care.  
“Sir?” Macmillan said questioningly.  
“Ron- Head Aurour Weasley, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, still clutching the papers from his desk.   
“Assemble the team.” Ron said, eyes shining. Harry could tell that he’d been wanting to say that since the first day fo being head auror.  
“Sir, we are all here.” Michaela pointed out.  
“No, I mean, the whole Auror team. Pansy, Susan and Blaise’s team.” 

\-- 

People were finding seats where they could, some perching on tables, some leaning against bookcases. Michaela came in, followed by Pansy.  
“Is everyone here?” There was some muttering and them a unanimous nod. “Right, wonderful, ok.” Ron said awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “We have a new case from Shacklebolt. Fresh this morning.” There was a buzz of chatter. Ron waited for the chatter to die down. He locked eyes with Harry, giving him a confused look and a grin.   
“Someone has died. Suspected murder, no traces of killer.” The room was silent, eyes wide.   
Ron cleared his throat again. “They didn’t use magic.” The buzz picked up again. No magic? Holy Shit. This is bad, no trace Harry thought. And they got away.   
“The victim was a Death Eater.” Several cries broke out. 

Ron waited for silence.   
“Aurour Parkinson, your team is on roots, Aurour Zabini, your team is on crime lists, Aurour Bones and my team can go to that analysis. All teams await results. Any questions? No, wonderful. The details are in this folder.” He placed a folder on his desk. It was red and marked ‘confidential’.   
“The victim is Rasbatan Lestrange, he was murdered at his home in France, the weapons are thought to be poison and a knife.” He threw a picture of a mauled body onto the desk. Some people flinched. The chest was cut in deep streaks and the face waxy and pale. Everything was covered in blood. Not pleasant. People buzzed around, Blaze was barking orders at his members, Pansy directing her team to information passes for the archives.   
Ron walked over to Harry, who stood at his desk, shaken by the sudden offer of information.   
“You’ve got a little something.” Ron grinned, pointing to his neck. Harry touched a hand to the left side of his neck.  
“Shit, I forgot about that.” He paused “It wasn’t me.” He added, wincing. Ron snorted.

Gave up on paternity leave?” Harry asked, frantically trying to change the subject.  
Ron rolled his eyes in response.   
“Shaklebolt sent an owl at six this morning asking if I could come back a day early. Because of this case.” He clarified.  
“It’s a big one. Really no suspects?”  
“None. We basically have nothing”  
“Shit. Well, I suppose I’ll get ready to analyze a corpse then.” He said, picking at the things on his desk.   
“Actually, I was wondering if you could get Draco on the poison case here. I mean we need a potions expert anyway.”  
“Right, yeah, ok. I’ll owl him now.” He added, running his hand up his neck. “It’s very visible, isn’t it?”  
“ ’Fraid so.” Ron grinned, not as serious as he should be.   
“Crap.”   
Ron snorted.

\--

The owl flew out of the open window and into the sky, narrowly dodging Ron, who was giving varying instructions and waving is arms. Aurours were scurrying everywhere, moving equipment, packing bags and the lot. Harry sighed and waited by the fireplace. 

Draco appeared 15 minutes later in his delightfully tight trousers and a frown.  
“What is going on?” He asked Harry. Harry explained the case. He looked at Draco’s face seeking a reaction and found a very badly concealed smirk.  
“What?” He asked, sweeping a hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know how anyone can take you seriously like that.” Was the reply, grin audible.  
“With what?”  
“With this.” Draco said, sweeping a hand over his neck. “It’s very distracting…” He added, burying his face in the raven hair.  
“Mmm.” Harry murmured, sliding his arms around the blonde’s waist and pulling him closer. “Will you take the case?”  
“Hmmm, I think it might be more interesting than confirming veritasierum.”  
“Is that a yes then?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, well we are going to visit Rasbatan now.”  
“You are making it sound like we are going for tea, not inspecting a mangled corpse.”  
“What can I say?”  
Draco shifted and detached himself from Harry.  
“Why hello, Aurour Weasley.”  
Harry cleared is throat and tried to pretend that he want cuddling Draco Malfoy at work.  
Ron nodded towards Draco who raised his eyebrows in expectation.  
“We are going to Lestrange house now. We will aparate in a mo.”  
“Thanks Ron.” Harry said, trying to ignore Draco’s smirk.  
Ron nodded awkwardly and shuffled away.

“Ok.” Ron bellowed, “Mine and Aurour Bones’s team connect to a leader and apparate.” The ten or so Aurours grabbed each other’s arms and waited patiently.  
Grabbing Draco’s hand, Harry walked over to Ron. He took his arm and they all dissaparated.

\--

They found themselves cowering at the doorstep of a giant gray house in the middle of nowhere. A plaque at the door read ‘Lestrange House’. Fitting, Harry thought. It was cold -being November- but this cold reached beyond the weather. There was a strange sense of unwelcoming here. 

As the rest of the Aurours appeared at their side, robes flapping in the bitter wind, they started to ascend the steps. 

The door was open and Ron pushed it to reveal high ceilinged dark hallways. It looked like a creepy house. Nothing more, nothing less.   
Draco leaned in, still clasping Harry’s hand and whispered something that sounded a lot like ‘Tea time’. They both tried to conceal their snickering and look professional. Ron’s partner, Aurour Macmillan, came to his side with a scowl and a nod in Harry’s direction, which Harry decided to take as an acknowledgement of his exsistance. Harry let go of Draco’s comforting hand and they made their way forward, Ron giving orders to some of his team. Susan followed behind, occasionally repeating some of the orders to her team.   
The house just got weirder as they progressed. French paintings depicting brutal deaths of what Harry could only assume were part muggle wizards. Pleasant.  
At the end of the twisting hallway to the left, Harry saw the sheen of wards and protective magic. He looked at Ron, who nodded.  
“It accepts any Aurour. And you.” Ron said to Draco at Harry’s side.  
“Thank you, Aurour Weasley.”  
“No problem.”   
Harry looked to the left at what he could only assume was the sitting room, so to speak. It had dark furniture and big cabinets the Harry was sure that if he looked close enough, he find something illegal.   
Oh, and here was a corpse on the floor. 

Ron walked in, closely followed by Aurour Bones and Aurour Macmillan. Ernie looked at Harry as he passed and flinched. Harry raised his fingers subconsciously to his neck and offered an apologetic smile as he walked thorough the wards. Draco tried to cover a snort with a cough.  
The body of Rasbatan Lestrange was mulled and grey. The layer of protective magic did nothing for his waxy complexion, making him look very dead. Harry mentally slapped himself. Of course he looked dead.  
The Aurours piled into the room, all performing spells and taking samples. Ron, Ernie and Michaela were knelt by the body, talking fixedly, signalling the corpse.   
There was a thin line of bloody spittle down Lestrange’s chin. Poison. 

Harry went and kneeled on the other side of the body, facing Ron, Michaela and Ernie, who were still talking and started to cast some spells.

Draco knelt at Harry’s side and looked over at the face of Rasbatan Lestrange, gently praising open the mouth. It was blackened and far wetter than expected. Some of the murky liquid spilled over his hand as he suppressed a gag. Ron passed him a pipette and a jar with a sympathetic grimace, still facing Ernie, who was apparently saying something worthwhile. Draco transferred some of the liquid into the jar. He leant over the face and looked into Rasbatan Lestrange’s eyes. The veins were black, pupils large which meant that he had swallowed some of the potion. Wondreful.  
“Aurour Weasley?”  
“Yep?” Ron responded, looking up from the deep stab wounds.  
“Can you do an internal analysis and send me the results?”  
“You want me to dig around his organs.”  
“Well, I would but I am not authenticated to do so.’” Draco said, rasing a sardonic eyebrow.  
“Right…”  
“I am going to go back to the lab to do some analysis.” He said, waving the jar of poison. “Send me the results by owl?”  
“Yep.” Ron said, looking put out.  
He got up and walked to the door, pausing slightly to through a smirk at Harry.

Harry peeled his eyes away from Draco’s arse and looked at the body. He had finished the charms and wanted to look over the body for any additional information. He went according to the procedure and swiftly checked the body for anything. He got to the arm and swallowed.  
“Ron.” He croaked. “Ron.” He said louder.  
“Wh- Yeah Harry, what is it?”  
“I think I’ve found something.” Ron looked up and gazed over at the arm.  
“Oh” Ron exhailed. On the inside of the arm, two words were carved into the skin, just above the Dark mark. Blood trickled slowly over Harry’s hand, trailing from the end of the second word.  
“It is in a different language.” Harry said swallowing dryly. He let go of the arm and it flopped onto the floor. Harry looked down and swallowed.   
“Right. Well. I am starting to think that this murderer is a bit of a nut case.”  
“Yes.” Harry agreed, looking over at Ron, heart beating fast.   
They performed more checks, deciding to wrap it up as dusk started to fall.  
They all apparated back to the ministry, wards renewed and stronger for the night.  
Some of the Aurous went to the labs and others went to the owlery. Others came back to the office to write things up.  
Harry walked in, suddenly realizing that he had spent the morning shivering from cold once the warmth and familiarity of the office hit him.   
Pansy was there, looking through the file, the occasional Aurour passing through with documents.  
Harry went over to her and cast a cleaning charm on his hands. She looked up at him and then started laughing.   
“You look so fucking terrified!” She screamed between laughs. Harry couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head.  
“It was grim.”  
“I bet it was.”   
Harry ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes widened and she started to giggle again.  
“What?” He asked. She sat on the table, trembling with laughter. She raised the camaera that Hermione had yesterday and temporarily blinded Harry with the flash. Harry decide to take that up with Hermione later…A young Aurour looked at them strangely.  
“You got a little something.” She said, smirking, giggling a bit. Harry touched the tips of his fingers to the side of his neck.  
“Merlin fucking sakes, Draco.” He muttered to himself. “It was Draco. I…” He said to Pansy. She snorted. He cleared his throat.   
“Meet you outside the ministry?”   
“Yes.” She said, rolling her eyes, still giggling a bit.  
“Remind Blaise.”   
She sighed. Harry took that as a yes. He pulled himself together and walked to the potions department to find Draco. 

He pushed open the door to his lab and took in the clean smell, the white walls and the marble floor. He looked over at the counter tops, the drawers full of ingredients, the familiar stove, the bookshelf that Draco had categorized alphabetically.   
Draco looked up but quickly carried on casting spells and flicking through books.   
“You never knock.”  
“Good evening to you too.”  
The only response he got was a huff.  
Harry took off his robes and slung them on the desk. He collapsed into the squishiest looking chair, closed his eyes and thought about he day he had just had. It was a weird one, he’ll admit that. Corpses don’t tend to come up. Usually. He listened to Draco clatter about on the counters, his purposeful footsteps on the marble floor. It was soothing and familiar.  
“Are you asleep?” Asked Draco from across the room.  
“Hmm, no. ” He answered, opening his eyes.  
“Well we need to go. They are probably waiting for us.”  
Harry grumbled but got up and followed Draco, grabbing his robes on the way out.

\--

Once they got out and started to descend the steps, they found Ron chattering with Pansy and Blaise waiting. When she saw them, Pansy grinned in a way that made Harry feel that he was unsafe.

“Making art with your mouth now, Draco?” Pansy screeched.  
“I’ve been creating works of art with my mouth for a very long time, Pans.” Draco said, almost annoyed, but smirking.  
“Huh, I can see that.” She said. “It must have taken a while.” She said, staring intently at Harry’s neck. Harry wrinkled his nose.   
Blaise stepped forward and started to unwind his scarf.  
“So early in the day?” Pansy said. Blaise ignored her, looking apologetic.  
He handed the scarf to Harry, the look in his eye showing that he knew very well the feeling of Pansy’s torment. He nodded.  
“You are going to need it, darling.” He whispered to him with a grin.  
“Thanks.” He said over Pansy and Draco’s cackling over God-knows-what. Blaise nodded, smiling.  
“Hermione?” Harry asked as he turned to Ron.  
“She’s apparating here soon.” He relied from Blaise’s side. Harry nodded and looked over at Draco, who was trying not to laugh at something Pansy said that had made both her and Blaise crack up. Hermione appeared at the top of the steps, arms full, hair bushy. Both very expected. She trudged down the steps and kissed Ron on the cheek.   
“Shall we go?” She asked Harry. “It’s quite chilly” , she added.  
“Yeah, ok.” And they set off, Draco grabbing Harry’s hand, smiling at him. They walked through the darkening streets, the lampposts illuminating the night fog. They all chattered fluidly until they reached the door of the flat, having climbed all the many steps. They spilled into the flat, all of them making themselves comfortable as Harry and Draco went to make tea. Pansy sprawled over the sofa, Ron and Hermione took their usual large armchair and Blaise threw himself down onto the recliner removing his viciously heeled boots with a content sigh.   
Their chatter could be heard from the kitchen. Draco and Harry clattered about, placing mugs, throwing tea bags. As they waited for the kettle to boil, Harry slipped his hands around Draco’s waist, pulling him to press his chest into his back. Draco’s put his head back on Harry’s shoulder and smiled at him.  
“I didn’t get the opportunity to tell you how much I like those trousers on you.” Harry whispered.  
“Mmmm.” Draco replied.  
“They look very… nice.”   
Draco snorted and twisted round, taking Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

The kettle clicked. 

Draco detached himself and started pouring the water over the tea bags. They made the tea, carrying the mugs carefully and putting them in cold hands. Hermione had got the fire roaring softly, emitting the much-needed warmth. Draco and Harry collapsed onto the sofa, Draco pushing Pansy’s legs onto the floor, for which he gained many Slytherin level insults. There was fond silence as they all sipped tea. Draco broke it.  
“So, this case…” He said, wanting an explanation. There was a general murmur and Hermione for once, looked completely clueless.   
“Actually, yes, Aurour Weasley, what did you conclude from the body?” Pansy mocked, otherwise curious.  
“Body?” Hermione squeaked, looking at Ron for an explanation. Ron cleared his throat and dictated to them all that he knew about the case. They sat in silence for a small amount of time.   
“Actually Malfoy, I hoped that you could help us. More.” Ron said, looking at Draco.  
Who raised his eyebrows.  
“Twice in one day Weasley?”   
Ron ignored him  
“On the corpse, there was an inscription.” Hermione flinched and subconsciously touched her forearm. “But it’s in another language.” Ron said, taking Hermione’s hand and kissing her knuckles. Draco nodded. Ron reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a scrap. “I copied it down.” He said, passing the piece of paper over. Draco took it and unfolded it.  
“Deeply classified.” Ron added, nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“It looks like Latin.” Draco said, frowning. Ron nodded eagerly.  
“But I don’t know what it means.” He passed it to Blaise, nodding. He squinted at it but then shook his head.  
“Sorry, no, I don’t know either.” They all paused.  
“I-we are going to the manor soon and I can ask my father. He would know. He must be useful for something.”   
Ron nodded.

\--

The case was forgotten and the conversation topic was replaced with the Minister’s sexuality.   
The wind picked up and rattled the windows, the clouds collecting, obscuring the moon. Snow was forecast for the next day, giving the feeling of being fully submerged in winter. The guests left around eleven, having drunk many cups of tea and eaten leftovers from the fridge.   
“You ok?” Draco asked Harry once everyone had gone and they were getting changed for bed. Harry exhaled messily.  
“Yes, I think so. You?”  
“Mmm.”  
Harry crawled under the covers, Draco climbing in too, enveloping him in a hug. Harry sighed and they both fell into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked it. I'm about to start posting more the one chapter a week. Just flagging that up if anyone is interested!


	5. - In which Draco unexpectedly experiences 'Boots' in all it's glory. (As in the cosmetics shop) (Just to clarify.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Comment if you want and have a nice week!

The next days passed without incident, layers of investigating and samples and evenings flicking through books with Draco in the lab trying to find anything vaguely along the lines of anything to do with the poison. And high neck tops. A lot of them.  
One evening, whilst flicking through a copy of Potent potions, Draco said,  
“We should probably start Christmas shopping soon.” Harry murmured in agreement. They went back to silence, pages flicking.  
“What if it doesn’t exist?”  
“You mean to say that the murderer brewed their own poison?” Harry contemplated it for a minute.  
“I mean, how hard can it be? You would just have to mix bad stuff into a cauldron to kill someone.”  
“But Lestrange was stabbed too.”  
“Yeah.” Harry said weakly.  
“Unless…” Draco started with a frown.  
“Unless what?” Harry asked  
“Unless thy didn’t mean for the potion to kill.” Draco said slowly.  
“Oh.” Harry exhaled. “That makes it a lot more difficult.” Draco bit his lip and nodded in agreement. They both thought about this as the light in the city lowered, darkness clouding the skies and the lights of the surrounding buildings turning on.  
“Oh, and I got the results of the internal analysis from Ron.” Draco said to Harry as he got up and walked swiftly over to a set of very organized drawers. He got the paper and passed it to Harry.  
“But… This gives you nothing Draco.” Harry said,  
“Exactly. The potion did nothing to the inside of the victim.”  
Harry still looked clueless.  
“The body was not harmed because it was not meant to be. Stab wounds aside, of course.”  
“So?”  
“So my theory makes sense. It works!” Draco exclaimed. “If the potion meant to harm, it would harm. No. This potion has another purpose. I just need to figure our what it is.” He added after a pause.  
“Mmmm.”  
“Did you listen to a word I said?”  
Harry paused. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Home?”  
“Mmmm.”  
Snow was starting to cap the streets in a layer of undisturbed white, flurries traveling in the wind.  
They walked through it, the streets people less and silent. Once they had got into that flat, noses and cheeks red and nipped from the cold, Draco brushed the snow out of Harry’s raven hair and kissed his nose. They put their coats onto the hooks and ventured to the kitchen.  
“Can you cook?” Draco asked Harry “My hands are too cold.” He added.  
“That’s bullshit, but yes, I’ll cook.” Harry replied. Draco smirked and pulled himself onto a counter top.  
“You will bless me with your company, though?”  
“Mmm, even my cold self is interesting.”  
“I don’t doubt it.” Harry muttered as he set about making food. He examined the contense of the cupboards and the fridge in turn.  
“Umm, how about tomato and green pepper pasta?”  
Draco raised his brows and sighed. “I suppose, if I must.”  
“I do put you through many hardships.” Harry said as he placed a pot on the stove and lit the gas.  
“Mmmm.”

—

“We have to buy presents for your family.” Draco said over breakfast, quill in hand resting on top of a list. Harry murmured in agreement.  
“What should we get for your better half?” Draco asked seriously. It took Harry a moment to realize he was talking about Ginny. He groaned as Draco smirked.  
“We can get Ginny…a… a…”  
“Potter, you’re hopeless. We can get her a tasteful blue stone bracelet.” Harry must have looked doubtful so Draco added, “It will go nicely with her hair.”  
“Mmmm. We can get Molly the new Celestina Warbeck album.”  
At this, Draco raised his eyebrows but he jotted it down on the list even so.  
“And Arthur can have anything from muggle London.” He continued.  
“What about Ronald?”  
Harry thought about it. Ron likes food. And Quiddich. And disgusting things. Right.  
“We could get him Chudlley Cannons bed covers.”  
Draco snorted and wrote it down.  
“I don’t envy Granger in the slightest.” He remarked. “We can send my mother some port. She likes that. And my father… My father can have… ” Draco thought about it, frowning. “We can get my father ugly ceramics.”  
“Ugly ceramics?”  
“My mother mentioned in her last letter that he has started collecting them.” Draco said, managing to have a look of both dissatisfaction and amusement.  
“Well, we can have that to look forward to.”  
“Indeed.” Replied Draco, rubbing his forehead.  
“We can get Rose yellow things. They appear to be the latest hit.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Ok, go and get dressed and then we can leave.”  
“Are you coming too?”  
“Are you incapable of dressing yourself?” Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Yes.” Was the reply. 

\--

Once they apparated to Diagon Alley, armed with scarves, hats and gloves, they started the laborious quest to buy presents. Making their way through the snow and weaving through the people, they managed to find most things on their list with the exception of the things that needed to be bought in muggle London and Lucius’s figurines.  
They walked down a bystreet seeking an antique shop, eventually finding something promising. Entering with a tinkle of a bell, they found themselves in the midst of… Well the best way to describe it was a mess. The shelves were full clutter, and probably valuable clutter at that. The floor was covered in objects too large for the shelves and the air was thick with dust.  
Draco pulled him through the mess, seeking ‘Ugly ceramics’, muttering about eccentric old men. They got to a cabinet at the back of the shop that was behind a display of hanging curtains that looked like they were in dire need of repair.  
Inside the cabinet, glass figures were dancing around silently, colours blurring, disturbed by the occasional clink of glass. They both stood staring at the movement inside the cupboard, mesmerized by the oddity of the grace.  
“Which one would your father like?” Harry asked, tearing his eyes away from the figurines.  
“Hmm, I think that he’d like the one with the vegetable basket in his hand.” Draco whispered signaling a dancing figurine in Victorian clothing, carrying a variety of vegetables in a basket. “He likes cooking.” He said quietly.  
“Ok. How do we get it?”  
“I suppose we ask the woman at the counter.” Draco replied, heading through the clutter and seeking a till.  
“There’s a woman at a counter?” Harry asked quietly whist following draco.  
The reply sounded a lot like ‘Merlin fucking sakes Harry’.

Tucked into a corner, they found a desk and behind the desk, they found a shriveled old woman. She was at least 80. A glass eye accompanied a frizz of white hair and whiskers. She looked up, squinting.  
“Youths.” She croaked, mostly to herself. “Want to break my lovely plates. I told them, I did. Not my plates!” She screeched horsey, brandishing a cracked plate far too close to Harrys face.  
“We aren’t here for your plates.” Draco said softly, squeezing Harry’s hand. “We would like to buy one of your figurines.”  
She squinted at him.  
“One of my fingerings?” She asked. Harry snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. Draco dug his nails into Harry’s palm but he could see that the blond was suppressing a smile  
“One of your glass figures.” Draco clarified, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.  
“My children?” The woman said, unaware she had said anything otherwise.  
“I… I suppose?”  
The woman looked at him over her spectacles.  
“My babies are precious.” She said slowly.  
“Yes.” Draco agreed as he dragged Harry behind the woman who was shuffling through the clutter. They trailed through the shop at least twice before she stopped, muttering to herself and took a sharp left. They followed her and found themselves facing the cabinet of dancing figures.  
“My children.” She said waving a hand towards the glass doors.  
“Indeed. Can we have the one with vegetables please?”  
She pursed her lips and tapped her spindly wand to the wood. All the ceramics stilled. She reached out a shaky hand, opened the doors and found the figure in question, reaching for it and kissed it’s head and handed it to Draco. He took it, paid her and thanked her. 

The moment the shop door closed, Harry breathed out the breath he didn’t even know that he was holding in.  
“Well, that was…”  
“Enriching? Odd? Strange? Really fucking weird?” Draco offered with a grin.  
“All of the above. Ok, we need to go to muggle London.”  
“Oh, the joys.”  
Harry pulled him into an apparation swiftly, finding themselves in a doorway, just out of reach of the flurry of people.  
“Fuck! What the fuck was that?” Draco exploded.  
“I appar-“ Harry attempted, trying to suppress a grin.  
“I know you apparated you prat, you could have told me though!” Draco said doubled over. “Fuck.” He said, breathless.  
“You ok?” He said grinning.  
Indistinguishable muttering was his only acknowledgement.  
“Ok then, let’s go.” Harry said, leading him into the crowd. Draco scowled and muttered curses, allowing himself to be pulled through the flurries of people.

He followed Harry, their hands intertwined into a shop called ‘Boots’. It was well lit and impeccably organised. It appeared to be filled with soap.  
“Harry.” Draco said as they walked through the shampoo isle.  
“Yes?” Harry replied, throwing a grin over his shoulder.  
“I like it in here.”  
“Hmm I though you might.” Harry laughed. Draco looked around in awe. It was white and clean and there were mirrors everywhere. He breathed in; it smelled sweet.  
They stopped at an isle that had sponges and cotton.  
“What are we doing here?”  
“We are buying Arthur a Christmas present.” Harry explained as he grabbed a box of cotton buds and a sponge. Draco followed him to a make up isle, looking at the rows of coloured bottles. Harry grabbed a facemask and some lip balm and went to the till.  
“Do we need anything else?” Harry asked, breaking Draco’s endless stream of praise.  
“No.” Was the reply he got.  
“Ok, can I apparate us home now?”  
“Let me think about it.”  
“Draco…”  
“Mmm.”  
“Don’t be a dick.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Draco.”  
“Mmm.”  
“I am going to apparate.”  
Draco barely had time to protest before he was taken into another apparition. 

\--

They appeared on their doorstep.  
“I hate you.” Draco said through gritted teeth, doubled over, hair flopping forward.  
“I am aware.” Harry replied, pushing open the door and placing many bags on the table and taking his coat off. 

\--

They trundled through the day, starting to feel Christmas looming over them; wrapping paper, ribbon and Celotape were big features. Sunday passed in a blur, mostly spent in front of the fire and cursing dancing ceramics that ended up proving rather hard to wrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are going to be two chapters a week up until Christmas. No promises it'll be regular and I am very aware this is a digital equivalent of me talking to myself but I will continue regardless.


	6. - In which Draco steals some glasses. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A always, I hope you enjoy it and comment if you feel inclined to do so!

They awoke early, both preparing for the murder case. At 7, an owl flew through an open window in the sitting room. Harry took the note and read it out loud.

‘ Harry,  
Can you help Draco today? We need to work on the case but Shacklebolt put the Auror team on Mr Rumbol’s house. We will probably be done around four.  
Thanks,  
Ron. ‘

“Well, that’s productive.” Draco commented dryly.  
“At leas someone is working on the case.” Harry said, thinking about the positives of being given a murder case that twenty Aurours (give or take) haven’t got anywhere with. So far.  
“Fucking optimism.” Draco muttered into his coffee.  
“Charmed Draco.”

\--

“What exactly are we looking for?” Harry asked, realising that he had absolutely no idea.  
“We are looking for a poison that doesn’t kill.”  
“So we are looking for any non fatal potion.”  
A pause.  
“… Yes.”  
Silence.  
“Right.”  
More silence.  
“Fuck! We are never going to be able to do this!” They were running out of theories, each getting more and more wild and based on flimsy evidence. Draco was slowly loosing hope and it was showing. A lot.  
“Draco…”  
“No! We have nothing! We have no idea what we are doing!” He said impatiently.  
“It’s black. That means that we can rule out anything that isn’t black.”  
“If it exists…”  
“Draco.”  
“Mmm.”  
“It won’t hurt you to look at the positives.”  
Draco grumbled in reply but carried on flicking through the book.  
They went back to silence, the pile of rejected books growing.

\--

“Draco?”  
“Mmm?”  
“What about this one?”   
Draco took the book from Harry’s hands and squinted at it. He brought it closer to his face, paused and then held it at a distance. He then brought it close to his face again, the paper almost touching his nose.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Draco.” Harry said impatiently as he took off his glasses and handed them to the Slytherin. Draco took them and put them on, immersing himself in the book but not quite hiding his smirk. Harry sighed and looked around the now blurry lab.  
“Maybe. Although I don’t think that it has any traces of crocodile liver.”

They went back to flicking, Harry struggling with the books, Draco obviously happier than ever.  
“Draco.”  
“Mmm?”  
“Can I have my glasses?”   
Draco looked over the lenses at Harry. “Draco, you fucking prat, give me my glasses!” Draco took the glasses off and folded the arms in neatly, holding them gracefully, looking at Harry, almost daring him to take them. He thought about it, the smirk on Draco’s face growing, and lunged. Obviously, Harry missed and lost balance. Grasping the only thing in reach, he pulled Draco down onto the floor with him. Both laughing, Harry plucked the glasses out of the bastard’s hands and placed them on his face, the lab coming back into focus. He looked over at Draco and found that he was already looking at him, a small smile in place, grey eyes shining. Without thinking, Harry kissed him. 

At that precise moment, Ron strode in having just got back from the house with the intention of asking about their progress. His intention changed when he saw Harry and Draco rolling around on the floor, giggling and snogging.  
“What the fuck Harry?”   
Harry jumped and looked up as Draco snorted. They picked themselves off the floor, Draco brushing himself down, unmoved, Harry grinning.  
Ron cleared his throat. “Progress?”  
“We decided that it’s black.” Draco said, piking invisible dust of his shirt.  
“Right…”  
“We were looking at potions that were black.” Harry clarified hurriedly. “But then we got distracted…”  
Draco examined his finger nails, smirking.  
“I see…” Ron said. “We can resume tomorrow.” He said after a pause, telling them with a stare that they were going to be on time and that they will work. Efficiently.  
“Yes Auror Weasley.” Harry said.  
Ron left, closing the door behind him. Draco and Harry looked at each other like children that had just been told off.

\--

They kept the stare in mind and apparated to the ministry at 7:29, getting there very much on time. They walked through the halls, acknowledging glances thrown their way by familiar faces. 

Harry pushed open the door to the Aurour HQ and found Ron pacing in front of the fireplace. He looked up at them.  
“Harry, Malfoy, good, good.” He said quickly, nodding at them and surveying the room. Most of the Aurour were there, assembled like the other day except-  
“Pansy. We are waiting for Pansy.” Ron said, to no one in particular.

People chattered amongst themselves until the door was thrust open and Pansy came through, taking in the fifteenish pairs of eyes locked on her.  
“Have I missed something?” She whispered to Draco.  
“Nope, not yet.” Was the loud reply.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. “There’s been another murder, Goyle. Similar as before, a Deatheater. ” He said. “We think that it’s the same killer. Details in the folder. Any questions?”  
A young Aurour that Harry vaguely recognized raised his hand. Ron nodded.  
“How do we know it’s the same person, sir? He asked quietly.  
“Take a look at the picture.” Ron shrugged.  
There was a polite scramble fueled by curiosity towards the folder that had been placed on the desk. Extracted, the photo was stared at intently. Harry, Pansy and Draco craned over the many heads and necks to look at the picture in question. The overall impression was yes, the exact same nutter that murdered Rasbatan, murdered this unfortunate soul. The slashes through the chest could bee seen from a distance and the gruesome truth that this murder was painfully similar to the last was visible.  
“I’m going to visit the body. Heads, Ernie and Michaela, come with me. Rest of Aurours, carry on with prior investigations.” A chorus of ‘Yes Sir’ came from the crowd. Ron turned to Harry and Draco.   
“We need the potion soon, ok?”  
“Yes Auror Weasly.” They both replied weakly.

\--

The teams scattered whilst Harry and Draco trudged glumly to the lab, both of them thinking the exact same thing, but neither saying it out loud. Until…  
“Harry… What are we going to do?” Draco asked weakly, rubbing his temples. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. “I mean, we have spent hours on this and got no where.” Harry opened his mouth again but found himself cut off again. “ We have a whole Auror team relying on us.” Draco whined.  
“Are you finished?” Harry asked.  
“Yes.” Draco murmured, sulkily.  
“Ok. I think that the best thing to do now is find out what is in that potion. We can go from there.”   
Draco grumbled but didn’t protest so, Harry thought as they went into the lab, he should take that as an agreement. In some form or another.

Draco heated, froze, extracted and cast spells at the potion in attempt to find out something - anything about the blasted thing that wasn’t ‘it’s black’.  
By midday, they had assembled a rough list of possible ingredients that the potion could entail. It was progress at least. Ron came in at twoish with another vial, three sandwiches and a grimace. They told him about their progress and he seemed optimistic in a very Ron way. He left them a sandwich each and the vial of potion from the second killing.

\--

By the end of the day, they had narrowed the identity of the potion down to eight possibilities. As they sat in the pale light, books resting in their hands, eyelids drooping, they decided to call it a day and go home. The dark sky outside seemed too chilling at this point in the evening so they locked up the lab, satisfied with the work completed.

\--

From the sitting room sofa, Harry listened to the pound of the shower, sighing. Draco had been in there for almost forty five minutes. And he was singing off key.  
“Draco!” Harry yelled. “Hurry up.”  
“What?” Came a muffled reply over the water. Harry buried his face in his hands and exhaled.   
“I said, hurry up!” He shouted.  
“I am almost done you impatient twat! Come in if you must.” Was what he got. Harry laughed gruffly in reply.  
“Absolutely not! You left me no space and shouted at me when I reached for the soap the last time.”  
“I have no recollection of such a thing ever happening.”  
“Of course you don’t. Of course you bloody don’t.” Harry. Muttered quietly mostly to himself.

\--

After showering for far too long and feeling far too clean, Harry collapsed onto the bed, swiftly followed by Draco.  
He trailed his fingers over the bruises on his neck.  
“Are they still there?” He asked.  
Draco smirked and said “Not much.”  
“Can I stop wearing high neck jumpers then?” Harry said, leaning back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.  
“I didn’t think that you needed to wear them in the first place.” Draco murmured.  
“Course you didn’t.” Harry muttered.  
There was no reply but Draco softly curling into him.


	7. - In which Ron realises that Draco is quite good at his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again. I hope you're doing ok and that you like the chapter. It's a bit of a short one... As usual, comment if you feel particularly inclined to do so.

Harry helped Ron, Ernie, Pansy and Blaise with the investigative side of things whilst Draco locked himself in his lab and did endlessly complex things to the potion. 

Coming to the conclusion of the ingredients of the potion, he traced the availability of each, ruling out five of the eight potions he and Harry had previously decided on. One was a potion called ‘Inarquescentibus’ that amplified all feelings, emotional or otherwise. The next was “Nonpellis’ and it alters the quality of skin, making it less functional. It was soften used for surgery but, Draco thought, if one were to stab someone brutally, it would make the whole ordeal a lot easier.

The final was called ‘Mente Plumentum’. This one looked the most promising but made the least sense in the mind of a killer. It numbed the nerve endings, causing disorientation and loss of feeling. Why would anyone murdering care about pain?

He sighed, being as lost as he was before and wrote all of this up and went to find Weasley.

He got into the office at the precise moment Ron happened to yell “Can no one here speak bloody Latin?” As Pansy and Blaise dissolved into a mound of giggles. Noticing Draco in the doorway, Harry waved him over, greeting him a smile. Pulling up a chair and sitting, Draco pushed his papers towards Ron, explaining the potions to all of them.

Pansy and Blaise sat fascinated, clutching each other, Ron sat with a frown, Ernie received the news with his usual indifference and a hint of a sneer. Harry was looking at him with an expression that Draco knew he wore from time to time that made it increasingly difficult not to shut up about potions and just kiss him instead.   
“You mean, you did this in two days.” Ron said, frowning deeply.  
“Yes - with Harry’s help, of course.” Draco said.  
Ron was apparently rendered to silence. “Are they paying you overtime?” He managed eventually.  
“ I don’t often work overtime if I can avoid it. I have other things to do.” He said, looking poniently at Harry who pulled a face of hopelessness. Pansy scoffed into her hand.  
“Well, make sure they do.” Ron said eventually. Draco nodded swiftly.   
“ Can I have clearance for the restricted ingredients cupboard?” Draco asked.  
“Of course.” Ron murmured distractedly.  
“Thank you. When do you finish?”  
“Mm, we will probably be done in about half an our.” Ron said, gaining nods from around the table.  
“Ok.” Draco said, pushing the chair back and ruffled Harry’s hair as he walked passed. Ernie scrunched up his nose and tried to disguise his discomfort in organizing papers.

He left to tidy the lab and lay out his utensils in preparation for the possible creation of an exceedingly dangerous poison used in a murder. 

\-- 

Harry sat through the meeting on the two murders. It was very far from boring but it was frustrating in the way that you have a murderer running around on the loose and being a great distance from solving any part of it.   
The carvings on the marked forearm were there again and it seemed like a very big part of the plot. But apparently no one spoke Latin anymore. The good thing was that the press hadn’t got wind of any of it yet, so they have time. Not much, but some. He made Ron some swift promises to go to their flat at some point and went to get Draco.

He found the blonde leaning on the wall outside the office door, looking both far too sardonic and attractive to be acceptable. Feeling a smile grow on his face without permission, he fell into step next to Draco and wiped the day from his mind.

\--

“So, Ernie Macmillan.” Draco said as they walked over the threshold.  
“What about him?” Harry asked from the kitchen.  
Draco paused. “I think he’s a homophobic snob.” He heard a snort from the kitchen.  
“Where did that come from?”  
“His face.” Draco said striding into the kitchen.  
“Care to elaborate?” harry asked as he reached for the kettle.   
“He… ugh… he had this kind of… look.” He managed. Harry looked at him.   
“Ok.”  
“Is that it? You’re not going to defend my honor or anything?”   
“Draco, what do you want me to do?” Harry exhaled, exasperation tinting the edges. Draco muttered whilst fiddling with a tea bag.   
“Do you need your sad jumper?” Harry said jokingly.

The sad jumper – It is to be noted - was formally Harry’s, but it had fallen into Draco’s hands and was now very firmly his.   
It was knitted thick wool and was a beautiful shade of green with an ‘H’ in the middle in a tasteful mustard yellow. Harry had often asked Draco why he likes it so much and his reply was always a defensive ‘It’s nice.’ But really he liked it because it smelled like Harry and it was his. The last time it was brought out was when Draco accidentally hit a bird with his wing mirror when Harry was teaching him to drive. The bird was fine but Draco sat there on the sofa in his large green jumper, cradling this perfectly healthy, slightly shaken bird whilst sobbing for an hour and twenty three minutes.

“Fuck off.” Was the reply Harry got from the blonde. The conversation was dropped and they drank tea leaning against the counters, both sleepy.

“I’m going to make the potion tomorrow.” Draco said, mostly to himself.  
“Mm, ok.” Harry said, half way through a mouthful of defrosted lentils. “be careful.” He added quietly.  
Draco snorted. “Bed?” He added.  
“Yes. Defiantly. More than anything.”  
Draco smirked and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, we're getting there, almost half way I think but also maths. So yeah about half way. And all of this is irrelevant. I'll update it soon, so hopefully see you then. :))


	8. - In which Draco does a big stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a short one again. Very dramatic. I hope you like it...

His hair was sticking to his forehead and the back of his shirt was damp. He ignored it and referred back to the page titled ‘Mente Plumenium’ , adding two drops of an unnaturally purple liquid into the cauldron, turning the potion a swirling deep shade of blue and the smell filling the room. Draco puffed out his cheeks and tuned the heat down with a flick on his wand and leaned against the counter. Fuck it was warm.

All there was to do now was wait for half an hour and then add some dragon sweat and a pinch of ground bat fangs, then the potion would be done. Harry was in a meeting with Pansy and Blaise - lord save him- so he just had to wait.

The potion was thickening and bubbling grotesquely, emitting pockets of a dark steam that filled the air. Droplets were sticking to the side of the cauldron; the occasional one rolled down the side and combined its self back into the dark liquid.

He leaned back against the counter, feeling sweat roll down his forehead. The room was too full, the heat making it feel like pressure. He wiped it away with a sleeve and took a deep breath. Blink. Blink again.

The room was going hazy around the edges. The coloures of the books on his shelf merged and everything became slightly brighter. Probably the heat, he told himself.

He shook the feeling away and stumbled towards the potion and mixed it. It was a really dark blue. Or maybe purple. Draco squinted into the cauldron and tried to determine the colour. Maybe it was a dark green. 

Tear drops of light started emitting themselves from the cauldron. He watched them floating through the air. Feeling a strange inclination to touch them, he let go of the spoon and it fell with a clatter on the floor. He walked forward but his feet didn’t move and he stumbled, hitting the cauldron out of place. He turned messily, his vision undeniably wrong, his mouth too wet and sticky, his limbs unresponsive. 

He saw streams of steam coiling out of the cauldron, dark and sinister. He needed to turn the heat down. He took a panicked step but he was on the floor before he knew it. He tried to call out but he groaned and ended up coughing. He looked up at the clock, the disk floating shiny on the wall.  
He had to meet Harry in half an hour. Scrambling the last of his strength, he tried to move away from the floor, but the little lights and the cold concrete were swallowing him. His body gave way. . . 

\--

Harry stood there at ten past four, expecting Draco. It wasn’t like him to be late in the slightest. Let alone ten whole minutes late. Harry checked his watch again, bit his lip nervously and decided wait five more and then go to the lab, just to check. Just in case. 

He started off with a brisk march but gave in to a run about half way. He could feel that something was wrong. Ignoring all the strange looks he was getting, he jogged through the labyrinth of corridors. He got to the white door, panting and knocked, trying not to let the panic be audible in the thumps. He waited and listened. 

Nothing. 

He knocked again, louder and called out.  
“Draco? Draco are you in there?” He said, hearing the anxious edge creeping through.  
Silence. 

Fuck it, he thought. 

He pushed open the door and coughed, scrambling for his wand. It smelled burnt and the air was tinted with dark vapor. Like toast ‘a bit over done’ to a new level. 

He cleared the fumes and looked down to find Draco curled on the floor, his shirt wet with what Harry could only assume was sweat. He dropped to his knees and crawled frantically towards Draco. He pushed him onto his back, his body limp, hair floppy and disorganized. Harry muttered to himself and tried to shake him awake. Seeing he was thoroughly unconscious, he fumbled for his wand and cast a ‘revelio’ .

\--

Draco’s eyes flickered and Harry grabbed his face, trying to keep him conscious.  
“Harry…” Draco exhaled, eyes not fully open, his head lolling limply in the strong arms holding him.  
“Shh.” Harry hushed, relief flooding his veins. “I’ve got you.”  
“Harry…” Draco murmured, even more weakly, but with an urgent undertone. He twisted out of Harry’s arms with the little body strength he had, supported himself on his hands and knees and gagged. Thin coils of saliva fell from his mouth before he started to vomit. He lurched and threw up, gasping and gaging, Harry holding his hair and murmuring softly. He stopped, shivering; his arms shaking and then threw up again, his head aching and his stomach churning.

He collapsed onto Harry’s knees and shivered, not entirely sure of what he was feeling. He was vaguely aware of Harry casting a patronus and footsteps entering the room behind them. However close or far apart these events were from each other was hazy. The room was less fuzzy and the rage inside his head lessened to a soft hum. He screwed his eyes shut and ground his teeth and tried to focus on not throwing up. He thought about Harry’s hand in his and the warmth that came with it. He thought of Harry’s smile and the way he felt when he finally saw him through a crowd of people. Slowly, he slipped back into his own mind and lost control again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feel free to comment.


	9. - In which the Head Auror meeting takes place in a hospital

There was light. Far too much of it. Someone was holding his hand very softly. He groaned and reached his other hand up to his forehead.  
“Fuck.” He whispered.  
“Choice words.” He heard the other voice mutter.  
“Harry.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Fuck.”  
Harry laughed roughly in response and squeezed is hand. He still had his eyes squeezed shut, the light too much and the dull pain in his head raging. He felt Harry shift and say something to a nurse. He heard the door open and listened to the steps that were familiar but he hoped he was wrong in their owner.  
“Case meeting!” Ron bellowed, as Draco knew that he was right about the owner instaintly. He heard a clatter and thumping for which he expected to be Blaise and Pansy.  
“Right…” Ron said. Harry squeezed his hand. They wanted an explanation. Fucking bastards. He preyed his eyes open and regretted it instantly. It did wonders for the ache behind his eyes, nursing it and uncaging it, bringing it to a near unbearable level.  
“I made it.” He managed. The faces looked at him. “The potion. In the murder. It’s this one. I’m almost certain.” He squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the burning nausea in this stomach. He could feel them all looking at him.  
“I inhaled the vapor, didn’t I?” He asked after a moment. Harry’s face told him the answer. “Fuck.” He said as the nausea reached a point of unavoidance. Everyone was silent, apparently in their own thoughts. He felt his body lurch.  
“Harry.” He said through gritted teeth. Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at him. “I’m going to throw up.” He said, trying to sit up and gaging. Harry scrambled around and put a metal basin under Draco’s chin and he threw up neatly into the bowl.  
He pushed it away and whipped his hand across his mouth and flopped onto the pillow and shut his eyes. Fucking criminals.

\--

He was only in hospital for that evening. He was discharged for bed rest under the watchful eye of a mediwich and Harry. They got to their flat, drank the anti-toxin potion they had given him and he tucked himself under the covers and stayed there for several days. That is, until he finds himself listening to a clip-clop of heels that could only belong to one person.  
“Pansy.” He croaked as he exposed his head to look at the woman. She was wearing black heel boots, jeans, a very cozy looking patterned jumper and a strange look of purposeful determination on her face.  
“Darling.” She said as crouched she kissed the air next to his face. “How are you?” She asked.  
“Fine.” Draco replied curtly. “Why are you here?” He asked, but on realising that that probably sounded accusing, he added, “It’s nice to see you.”   
She scoffed but cleared her throat. “Theo’s dead.”  
The room stared at them in silence.  
“Theo… As in Theo, Theo?”  
Pansy pressed her mouth into a thin line and nodded grimly. Draco swallowed, his elbow starting to wobble from resting on it. They lost themselves in the thought. Pansy cleared her throat.  
“It’s the latin. They need the latin. Ron wants it.” She looked at him expectantly.  
“Ok.” He said, his mouth going dry. “I’ll go once Harry gets back.”  
“Ok.” She said slowly. She nodded at him, turned and marched towards the fireplace.  
“Pansy.” Draco called. She turned. “We are going to get them.”  
She smiled into the fire and left.

\--

Once Harry got home, Draco was washed and dressed.  
“We are going to the manner.” He told Harry as he passed him.  
Looking disorientated, Harry followed, taking his robes off and exposing a white shirt and black trousers. Draco turned, looked him up and down and kissed him briefly.  
“Keep the robes on. We need all the luck in out favor.”  
Harry’s stomach dropped. “Why?”  
“Just in case my father has more Latin knowledge than my books.” Draco said as he fluttered around the room putting presents in a bag.  
“Right.” Harry replied into the space.  
“Ready.” Draco said as he took his hand, searching his face with his eyes.  
Harry swallowed. “Ready.” He whispered, looking straight into those familiar grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As usual, I hope you liked it. This one was very fun to write. And the next one is funky. As usual, comment if you feel particularly inclined to do so. And as usual, I hope you're ok and goodbye.


	10. - In which biscuits are eaten and latin is casually chatted about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one was suuuuper fun to write. I hope you like it. I don't know if anyone is following this with each chapter, but if anyone is, I'm curious as to what your theories are... from an outsiders perspective and all that. If you'd like to share, feel free to comment or find me on Tumblr at PrinceAlim.

A soon as they were on the doorstep, Draco squeezed Harry’s hand without looking at him and marched towards the door. Anyone else would have seen a perfectly confident young man striding towards the door, but Harry knew better. He could see the tremble in his hands and his wide, wide eyes. 

He knocked on the door and stood back. They both stared at the door and listened to the sounds of the garden. A bird in the woods towards the east was chirping loudly, almost in warning. The wind ruffled the grass and the bushes. That was the only noise for miles and miles of rolling hills and green countryside.  
An unfamiliar house elf opened the door and looked them both up and down.  
“Masters Draco and Harry. Mistress will be most happy.” The house elf looked up at Draco with shining eyes.  
“Thank you.” Draco said politely. 

Narcissa was in her lounge drinking tea and staring calmly out of the French windows. When they were anounced to her by the elf, her face lit up and she greeted them with shy kisses to the cheek. They sat and had tea with her, going over the case and eating her delicious home baked buiscuits. She had iced tiny flowers onto each one.  
Overall, it was a very pleasant stay, but there came a point when Draco remenbered what he had come for and saw fit to bid his mother goodbye. She left them as she had greeted them, with a smile and sadness in her eyes.

—

“Take me to my father.” He said striding past the house elf. Harry followed Draco briskly through the twisted hallways until they stood in front of a large white door that contrasted the deep red walls like a smudge. The house elf looked at them both in turn. They both looked down at him and nodded. The door opened with a creak and the elf pocked his head through and said: “Misters Malfoy and Potter are here to see you sir.”  
They heard a well pronounced, “Very well, let them in.”  
The doors opened and the house elf scurried away, leaving them feeling very much alone as they walked into the room.

The walls were studded with paintings and a window ran high and long up the side letting in streaks of light from the winter day outside.

Lucius Malfoy looked up at them expectantly from his papers.  
“What is it, Draco?” he said, sounding exasperated and looking past Harry.   
“We need help translating some Latin.”  
Lucius looked displeased. “Did my payment for a tutor not have an impact, Draco?” He muttered negligently.  
Draco gritted his teeth. “It’s important. I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t.”  
Lucius sniffed. Harry tried to sink into the shadows.  
“I suppose I’ll take a look then.”   
Draco strode over to the desk and only then Harry realised how far away they were standing. He placed a piece of parchment on a clear spot of the table. It was littered with books and papers and ink pots of all shapes and colours. He picked it up and peered at it over his delicate spectacles and for a moment, Harry was disastrously reminded of Draco. 

Lucius frowned at the parchment in his hands and they all heald their breath.  
“Interesting indeed…” Lucius said.  
“Well… What does it mean?” Draco said impatiently. He got a glare much like his own for that.  
Lucius cleared his throat.   
“I haven’t heard this for a long time.” He drawled.  
Everyone waited, the room silent. Harry could almost feel waves of impatience coming from Draco.  
“ ‘Electus est.’ It means ‘For the chosen one.’. It appears you have an admirer, Mr Potter.” He said peering over his glasses directly at Harry. Draco turned swiftly and looked at him with an unreadable look on his face. Harry felt like the huge room was slowly suffocating him. They all stayed looking at each other for what seemed like hours.   
“Well. If thats all you need…” Lucus drawled.

“Come on Harry” Draco murmured eventually, shooting a look of incredability at his father. “Lets go home. Thank you.” He turned towards the door and swept Harry with him with the sheer forcefulness of his strides. Only once they reached the hallway did they hear Lucius call out Draco’s name carelessly. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and turned towards his father. Harry opted to stay in the dark hallway for this one.  
“When are you going to get yourself a nice wife?” He asked from his desk.  
“As opposed to a nasty one?” Draco replied steadily.   
“Draco… You know what I mean.”  
Harry heard Draco take a deep breath.  
“We have been through this already father. I won’t and don’t ever intend to marry a woman.”  
There was silence for a while.  
“It’s just about the security, Draco. And…” He paused. “It wouldn’t harm ones reputation.” He said reluctantly. Draco was visibly fuming now but Lucius didn’t notice. “And.” He continued. “There is the subject of heirs…”  
Draco clenched his fists. “Look, father, I’ve tried to tell-”  
“Your cousin is getting married. I’m sure they’d be happy to hel-”

“Fucking hell! How many times have I tried to tell you!” Draco shouted. “I am not going to marry a woman. Ever. Not for you and your reputation and most certainly not for me.”  
“Don’t use that vulgar language in this house, Draco. People would think you were brought up by savages. If you just tried-”  
“Enough.” Draco expelled. Harry took this moment to grab his fingers and link them together. Draco looked at him in the eyes, breathing heavily. He swallowed.  
“We are leaving now.” He told his father. They started walking away.  
“Draco?” They heard Lucius’s voice come from the study. Draco stayed where he was. Lucius appeared in the doorway.  
“Come for Christmas?”  
Draco looked at him unmoving. Around a minute later, he turned and walked down the hallway, his hand trembling in Harry’s.  
“Fuck no.” He muttered as he pulled Harry into an apparition.

\--

A soon as they entered the flat, Draco buried his face in Harry’s hair and breathed in deep.  
“You alright?” Harry murmured softly onto the blonde’s neck as he pulled him closer. Draco muttered something into Harry’s head. He pulled the dark mop closer.  
“I’m going to lie down.” Draco announced softly.  
“Alright. Sad jumper?”  
He felt Draco nod. 

\--

Blaise came in through the fireplace once his meeting with Head Aurour finished. It was dark thanks to the short winter days and he found the flat light and welcoming. And silent.

Reluctantly he looked through the flat until he found Draco. He was lying on the bed - fully clothed and wearing a very Weasley jumper– tangled in Harry’s arms, sound asleep. Blaise grinned to himself and walked towards them. He silently lifted the Poleroid and swiftly took a photo, putting it in his boot to develop.   
He cleared his throat. Nothing happened so he cleared his throat again. Draco stirred.  
“Draco.” Blaise whispered. Nothing.

He’d forgotten about this, years of sharing a dorm and it appeared that Draco still had no respect or consideration for the awake.  
“Draco.” He said louder. Draco rolled over sleepily, Harry’s arm still around his waist and opened his eyes.  
“Fuck! What the fuck are you doing here.” Draco panicked, not entirely conscious and banging his head on the front board of the bed as he tried to sit up. Blaise resisted the temptation to drop to his knees with exhasperation and laughter. Harry shot up into sitting position and felt around the sheets for his glasses.  
“Draco, what is it?”  
“It’s just Blaise.” Draco said with annoyance.   
“Blaise?” Harry asked sleepily.  
“Apparently so.” Draco said looking at Blaise expectantly. Harry was squinting at him from behind Draco.  
He cleared his throat. “Aurour Weasley wanted me to ask about the Latin. He said that Pansy said that you were looking into it.”  
“Fuck.” Draco said as he flopped back onto the bed. “I’d forgotten about that.” Harry absentmindedly bit his lip and put a hand in Draco’s hair.  
“Did you find out what it means?” Blaise pushed, his eyes wide. Harry nodded grimly.  
“Well Head Aurours have a meeting in a moment to revise everything, so either tell me now or come with me.” Blaise shrugged.  
Harry looked at Draco and nodded at him.  
“Lets go.” Draco said as he got up, took the jumper off and folded it neatly and placed it on the chest of drawers and brushed his clothes down.

\--

They walked into the office and found all eyes on them. Blaise sat down next to Ron. Draco sat as far away from Ernie Macmillan as possible and pulled Harry with him.  
“So…?” Ron asked once they had just about sat down. Frankly, Harry was surprised that he had managed to wait so long.  
He felt Draco’s hand on his knee. He looked at him and started to talk.

\--

“It means what?” Ron asked, gob smacked.  
“For the chosen one.” Draco repeated. Ernie Macmillan breathed in sharply.  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
“Well shit.” Pansy announced. “I thought the world was over all the ‘Chosen one’ bullshit. No offence Harry.”  
“None taken.”  
“But I don’t understand why anyone would kill in Harry’s name.” Draco said.  
“Me neither.” Ron agreed quietly.  
“Hold up, everyone. They’re not using Harry’s name. They are doing it for him.” Blaise said determined.   
Silence.  
“He’s right.” Ernie said sharply.  
More silence. Pansy and Blaise started muttering to to eachother and Ernie stared at his feet.  
“Right, well, unless anyone has anything else to say, the I suggest we all go home and sleep on it and discuss this again in a few days time.” Ron dictated.  
There was a unanimous murmur in agreement.

Everyone started shuffling and gathering their things.  
“I’m going away for a few days.” Ernie interrupted, looking like it was an accident that he had said anything at all.  
“Ok.” Ron agreed. “Be back soon?”  
Ernie nodded and headed out the door swiftly as the noise picked up.   
“Poor guy.” Ron said to Harry. Draco looked doubtful. “He’s working too much. Have you seen the bags under his eyes?” Harry mumbled an agreement. Draco waited impatiently.

\--

“We forgot to take the Christmas presents to my father.” Draco pointed out as they stepped into their flat.  
“That’ll be something to look forward to.” Was the reply Harry gave him absentmindedly. On the other side of the room, Draco rolled his eyes.  
“It’s your turn to cook.” Draco smirked.   
“If you’re sure.” Harry said as he shrugged his coat off. “What do you feel like?” He asked.  
“Hmm. Anything.” Draco said as he flopped onto the sofa and gracefully picked his book up.

\--

Harry stirred the dhal and added some coriander.   
“We need to go to the supermarket.” He said, putting the pot in the table in front of Draco. He served them both and sat down.  
“We can go tomorrow.” Draco answered through a forkful of food.  
Harry made a noise of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olo! Hope you enjoyed! It was a funky one...


	11. - In which Harry and Draco go to the supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short but the next one is very long and very dramatic so yeah... Sorry for the late posting. let's just say my weekend was more eventful than most. *firm nod*.

“Draco, grab some bananas.”  
“I am drawn to a banana.”  
“Draco…”  
“Especially the tasty ones.”  
“Merlin save me.”  
“And the-”  
“Draco!”  
“What?”  
“Just… Get some bananas please.”  
Draco huffed but complied with a small smirk on his face. Harry was pushing the trolley, slowly loosing the will to live.

Draco had already made comments about the length of Harry’s choice of carrot, lord knows what he’ll come up with next.  
“Ok, we need tinned tomatoes and some yogurt.”  
Draco dropped some bananas into their trolley and walked alongside Harry to the tinned foods isle.  
“We need peanut butter.” Draco commented as squinted at a list and placed two tins of tomatoes in a gap amongst the food. Harry took some peanut butter off the shelf.  
“What the fuck is that?”  
“It’s peanut butter?” Harry replied.  
“That is not peanut butter. This is.” He said as he grabbed a jar. Harry looked at the two jars. The only difference was that-  
“What are you saying? That’s not peanut butter. It doesn’t count. It’s smooth.”  
Draco looked astounded.  
“No. No, Harry, I think that you will find that smooth peanut butter is far better-”  
“How in any world is smooth peanut butter better?” Harry interrupted, waving the jar.  
“You focus more on the taste!” Draco said defensively.  
“No you fucking twat, it has a dull texture and is half hearted in sentiment.” Harry hissed, a lot louder than he anticipated. A woman with her toddler turned to look at them, frowning. Harry pulled an apologetic face and turned to find Draco grinning.  
He put the jar of smooth into the trolley and kissed him on the mouth. Harry kissed back, pulling him in by his shirt.  
“I’m getting the crunchy peanut butter.” He whispered into Draco’s mouth.  
“You’re a dick.” Draco replied affectionately against his.  
They broke apart.  
“We still need yogurt.” Harry pointed out as he put a jar of crunchy peanut butter next to Draco’s.  
“Indeed.” Draco replied.

\--

“Where do I put the lettuce?” Draco shouted across the flat.  
“In the right drawer in the fridge.” Harry hollered from the sofa. He heard the clunk of the drawer and the thwack of the fridge door as it closed.  
There was momentary peace. Harry listened to Draco’s footsteps in the kitchen as he opened and closed cupboards unitl-  
“Harry?”  
“Merlin fucking Christ alive.” Harry muttered as he stood up and strode to the door. Draco stood there, holding a packet of rice in one hand and a packet of spaghetti in the other.  
“Do the pasta and the rice go in the same place?” He wined helplessly.  
Harry took a deep breath.  
“Yes, Draco, the pasta and the rice go in the same place.”  
Not registering Harry’s exasperation, Draco nodded with a frown, thought about it for a moment and opened the bread bin and dropped the packets into its depths. Harry mentally buried his face in his hands and walked back to the sofa, collapsed onto it and carried on with his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Nothing much happens, it's mostly setting up for the next one... which I'm very exited about.


	12. - In which Harry overreacts (a bit) and Pansy uses a mobile phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a long one by my standards... Make of that what you will.

“Harry.” Draco hissed urgently.  
Harry rolled over and groaned.  
“Harry.” Draco hissed again, marching over to the curtains and yanking them open.  
“Harry, you lazy incompetent sod, wake up.” Draco said loudly.  
Harry murmured something unintelligible, eyes still closed. Draco sighed.  
“It’s ten past fucking nine, Harry. Get up… Or at least wake up. It’s Important.” Draco whispered bluntly in Harry’s ear.  
Harry exhaled loudly to show that he was listening, just with his eyes closed. Draco rolled his eyes and continued.  
“Someone’s broken into Hogwarts.”   
Harry’s eyes shot open to far too much light and a fully dressed Draco perching on the edge of the bed with a newspaper in his hands.  
“What the fuck?”   
“Yes, that’s what most of the journalist are saying. Paraphrasing, of course.” Draco said as Harry sat up slowly. He gave Harry the paper and pointed to the column as he continued to talk.  
“And Durmstrang.”  
Harry tore his eyes away from the paper.  
“Durmstrang.”  
“Yes. Ron and the team are there.”   
“Mmm.” There was silence for a moment.  
“Wait. Why are the Aurours there?”  
Draco looked at him exasperated.  
“Ok. Promise you won’t go off and be dramatic and ‘avenge’.” Draco replied in air quotes.  
“Draco.” Harry murmured concerned, shifting is weight to. Draco cleared his throat.  
“Igor’s name has been scratched off the wall in Durmstrang and has been replaced with- Let me finish.” Draco said as Harry opened his mouth. He closed his mouth and scraped his hair out of his forehead.   
“It was replaced with ‘Electus est’.” He peered at Harry, who looked back at him, frowning.  
“And” He continued. “They have defaced Snape’s portrait and scratched-.”  
“’Electus est.’ into it,”  
Draco nodded grimly. Harry looked at him, frowning.  
“Ok, does Ron need help?”  
Draco looked at him. “No.” He replied. “He wants us to stay here and check the public records of apparations and floos to the schools.”   
Harry nodded. Draco cupped his cheek and turned his face up to his. “You ok?” He asked, squinting at Harry.  
He thought about it and nodded.  
“Ok.” Draco said softly. “Get dressed then. We need to go to the ministry.” 

\--

Harry left fully dressed, with a piece of toast in his mouth and Draco at his side. They walked to the Ministry, talking in hushed tones and smiling sweetly at passers by about the murders and why the fuck they would deface a painting when they killed people so well without getting caught.

They got to no conclusion.

Making the decision to divide and conquer, Harry went into the processing room for public floo departures and Draco went to trace all the public appartaions. 

Harry went undisturbed for around five hours until around four, finding nothing. He had looked through drawers and drawers of filings and spell networks and got absolutely nothing out of either. There was a dull buzz in his head that came from looking at the same type face without anything interesting. He had also been staring at the same for walls for what seemed like centuries and the silence that came from the isolation the room seemed like the loudest sound there could possibly be. And Draco was late, to make things even better. 

They had said that they’d meet at four on the dot. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Ron’s number. He put it to his ear.  
“Fucking bitch.” Harry heard the voice on the other side of the phone say.  
“Pansy?”  
“Harry. Thank fuck. Ron’s leant me his phobile moan. You aren’t at your flat. I tried fire call.”  
“Is everything all right? ” Harry replied. Pansy said nothing and Harry could hear the drone of the voices on her side of the call.  
“Pansy?” He checked, just in case she needed a nudge.  
“Where’s Draco?” She asked, like she didn’t want to know the answer but also like she knew it already.  
“Um, upstairs I think.” Harry replied. “I am not sure, but he should be here soon. He is a bit late.”  
“So he’s not with you?”  
“No. Pansy what’s-”  
“Ok Harry listen and promise not to loose yout shit.”  
Harry said nothing. He needednt anyway becasue Pansy didnt give him time to breathe.  
“Well me and Blaise have been working on a theory, which was pretty much confirmed from the start, but it is solid and is almost fact now.”  
“Okay? Do you want to tell me what it is?” Harry asked, feeling as though he’s missing something.  
“All the cases are Death Eaters. So we are assuming that Death Eaters are going to be attacked next.” She said slowly, almost hesitantly.  
“Okay?” Harry said again.  
“Oh come on Harry. Draco. I just wanted to make sure Draco was ok.”  
Silence. He put the phone down, Pansy’s voice still coming through muffled and distant. He needed a little space to think.  
Draco was fine. Probably. There was absolutley no reason that he shouldn’t be. 

Maybe he should just check. Y’know - to clear his mind.

He set off at a brisk walk, leaving the office in a little more disrepair than he came to it in and shuffled as quickly as he could to the apparation department trying not to look worried. He clamly pushed each door open and asked the occupant if they had seen Draco at all. Someone told him that Draco had left over half an hour ago. This was when he let a little bit of the panic of imagination run though his veins.

He rushed down to the lab and the Aurour HQ without thinking. He wasn’t there. 

Draco. 

Where could he be? Harry paused for a moment and tried to stay clam aulthough brutal images flashed through his mind and it becasme almost impossible. Flat. Their flat.

He fumbled momentarily and cast himself inot an appartion. He stumbled momentarily, his stomach flipping and his feet not where he expected them. He strained his ears and listened. The flat was as they had left it. Silent.

“Draco?” Harry said horsley, dreading what would happen if he heard nothing.  
Silence.  
“Harry?” he heard Draco’s voice reply from the kitchen. He felt his chest flood with relief as he stumbled blindly towords the kitchen.  
“What are you doi-.” Draco said from the doorway before Harry wrapped him in a tight hug. Draco’s arms rose slowly and enveloped him in return.  
“Harry, is something wrong?”  
Harry laughed breathlessly and pulled Draco away to look at him. He was fine. Completely unharmed. He took a deep breath and told him everything.

\--

“Well, fuck.” Draco said. Harry nodded, biting his lip and frowning. They were silent for a while, thinking about all of the many things that there were to think about.  
“I tried to make some pasta and tomato for you, but I think that I over cooked the pasta. I thought I’d make dinner so that you didn’t have to, but I don’t think that Italian food is my forte” Draco said, breaking the brief pause.  
“That’s ok.” Harry replied, the relief that Draco was still alive still buzzing in his veins. They both got up to inspect the pasta. It had indeed been overcooked and was now grey mush. They silently moved on to look at the tomato, which looked more edible. He took a fork and ate a mouthful with thinking.

“Why is it, that you can do really intricate meals, but not boil pasta?” He asked throughout the mouthful.  
“My knife work was well known throughout the Slytherin dormitories.” Draco replied with a smirk.  
Harry chuckled. “I bet it was.” He responded as he reached into the bread bin for some more pasta. He put it to boil and leaned on the counter. Apparently being stressed is tiring. Who knew?

Death eaters. Why? Harry asked himself.

Because of me, his brain supplied. Whoever is murdering people, they are murdering them because of me. He looked up and saw Draco. His mouth involuntarily dropped open as realization struck. 

His mind went blank, wiped of anything even vaguely coherent. He cleared his throat. His mouth was dry with the words that he knew he had to say.   
“Draco?” He swallowed.  
Draco met his eyes and frowned. Harry swallowed again and opened his mouth.  
“No, I don’t think I want to hear this.” Draco murmered to him, still frowning.  
“How do you know what I am going to say?”  
“You have that face that you pull when Molly puts a plate of food in front of you that you really don’t want to eat.” Draco commented, unmoving.  
Harry exhaled loudly. “They are killing people because of me – No, Draco, let me finish. They are killing people because of me, and you are a potential victim and here I am - right next to you – putting your life at risk.”   
“Harry - ”  
“No, Draco, I’m not done.” Harry snapped, anger flaring for the whole situation. “You can’t be hurt – not because of me and - ”  
“Harry just listen to me for onc - ” Draco snapped back at him.  
“No. No, Draco, because I am putting you in danger by being here an - ”   
“You think I don’t know that?” Draco exploded, waving his arm. “Do you truly think that I don’t know that being with you means that I could just get killed any other day? I knew all of that. I knew that being with you would mean that I have to take all of the shit the world thows at you and I do. Merlin knows that I do, Harry, but it’s not your job to shield me from everything, and if you panic every time something like this comes up, you will spent the rest of your life in a state of stupor that it wouldn’t matter if I was here or not.”

Harry growled. “You are just so stubborn and unmovi - ”  
“Oh, so I’m the problem now? It’s me?”  
“That’s not what I’m saying Draco, and you know it.” Harry shouted at him.  
Draco looked at him defiantly.  
“Well it sounded an awful lot like that.” He hissed. Harry growled again.  
“Look, I can’t loose you Draco. I really, really can’t, ok? And if that means that we have to stop seeing each other. If that’s what it takes, then - ”  
“Then you loose me either way!” Draco screamed. “You. Will. Loose. Me. Either. Way. I’d rather die.” He spat.  
Harry breathed in sharply.  
Draco laughed pitifully. “You’re a coward.” He whispered harshly. “And have you ever considered that I am capable of choosing myself? Have you ever even thought of that?” There was silence. “No.” Draco hissed bitterly. ”Of course you didn’t. I’ll fucking leave when I want to.”   
He got up and left the kitchen, pushing Harry into darkness with a flick of his wand. Harry sighed and covered his face with his hands. He stood in the darkness for a while and listened to Draco trundle angrily around the bedroom and eventually turn out the light.

He slept on the sofa that night.

\--

The flat was silent and there was no light shining through the windows. He shifted and winced at the crick in his neck, sleepily heaving himself into sitting position. In the darkness, he ran through last night’s conversation in his head. He pushed his hands harshly against his eyes, telling himself to get a grip.

He did no such thing. 

Instead, he walked restlessly around the flat as silently as he could, passing the bedroom door, for which he did no more than notice was unusually closed.

By eight, he had drunk four cups of coffee (which he found with a flood of feeling in the fridge) and had left the flat and was stomping angrily to the Ministry. The streets were empty and totally silent, the raw cold of December being his only bitter company. About half way, he realised that this was the first time in six years that he hadn’t left Draco a note after an argument. 

He ignored the pang that weighed his arms down and trudged on.

\--

He did paperwork. Lots of it and only engaged in civil conversation when he had to. He kept his head down and tried not to think about anything.

It didn’t work very well. 

He spent the day half bored and half glaring out the window from the corner of his eye. He was not looking for Draco. He was not.

He was.

People talked to him, he nodded and hummed in time but he didn’t take anything in. Ron asked if he was ok five times in the space of the day. He didn’t ask where Draco was.

Harry was half way through a paper on Spell Use when Blaise pushed the office door open with a bang, making every one jump. Harry looked up and saw the usually reserved and calm man shaking from head to toe in his purple heeled boots and a very tight dress. His eyes were darting everywhere, ever fixing on nothing. Everyone stayed at their desks.

The door on the next wall banged open to expose Pansy Parkinsion, wearing even higher heels and an even tighter dress. Harry watched Michaela swallow.   
Pansy looked at Blaise, and everyone stayed exactly where they were, the tension for the unknown stretching across them like a bed sheet on an oversized mattress. Ron opened his mouth but Pansy held up a pointy finger and silenced him, whilst still looking at Blaise.  
“Blaise, you have to tell them.” Pansy whispered. Everyone heard.   
Blaise swallowed and looked straight at Ron.  
“It’s Lucius. They’ve got him.” He chocked. “He’s gone.”

Ron looked round the room and dropped his head on the desk.

The Aurours absorbed the information and breathed. All the head Aurours exchanged helpless glances.   
Michaela cleared her throat, peeled her eyes away from Pansy and stood up.  
“Ron’s team on public records. Go and control the Press. Pansy’s team go find apparations. Aurour Zabini’s team – go and inspect the body with Aurour Bones’ team.” They all looked at her. Then at the head Aurours.  
“What are you waiting for?” Pansy’s voice cut through the silence. “Get on with it.” Chairs scraped against the floor as people shook into action. 

Ron’s desperate voice cut through all of the chaos.  
“Head Auror meeting. Now!” He bellowed.

\--

“So?”  
“I don’t fucking know.”  
“But you know everything.”  
“No I don’t .”  
“Yes, you do!”  
“I’ll quote you on that.”  
“Ok, all of you. Shut up.” Ron said, silencing Blaise and Pansy. “One of the most famous Deatheaters of our life time has just been murdered. People will want to know why and although he wasn’t loved, people still enjoy pushing things onto the Ministry.”  
Harry looked out of the window. Night was falling, the clouds clearing and the city silencing.  
He pulled himself out of his thoughts and trying to focus on the conversation.  
“…everyone will know by the end. Merlin fuck.” Pansy muttered. Ron hummed in agreement.

Everyone will know.

“Draco.” Harry said, far louder than he meant. They all looked at him. Blaise got it first – his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Where is he?” Blaise asked clamly, a clear contrast between his voice and his face.  
Harry growled.  
“I don’t know. I don’t fucking know!”  
Pansy ignored his hysterics.  
“Why?”  
“Because I told him that we shouldn’t be together if it means he’ll get killed.”  
Silence.  
“Oh, Harry, you actual prick.” Pansy whispered.  
Harry hesitated and then nodded in agreement.  
“We should probably find him then.” Blaise muttered, mostly to himself, fiddling with the hem on his dress.  
Harry nodded again. He looked at Ron. Ron looked wearily back and gave him a curt nod. They all got up.  
Pansy went to the lab, Ron to the flat, Blaise to the manor just in case. Harry thought quickly. Draco. He looked the clock – he would be meeting Draco now.

He walked hastily with his IAmOnUrgentAurorBusinessDefinatlyNotLookingForSomeoneToTellThemThatThierFuckedUpDadIsVeryVeryVeryDeadAndBegForForgiveness. 

Yes, all of that. 

He stumbled down flights of stairs and pushed the doors open and looked. The night had properly enveloped the city and the lights from buildings slowly built up the skyline. Harry walked down several steps and looked more. He sat on a cold step and waited for seven minutes and just as he contemplated returning to find the others, he heard Draco’s voice behind him.  
“Harry?” He heard weakly.   
Harry scrambled up off the floor and found his feet in front of the blonde that stood before him.  
“Draco.” He felt all the feelings that he had ignored flood into his chest.  
Draco looked at him, unreadable. Now what? He stepped forwards and for a spit second, Harry thought that he was going to hit him, but instead, he was pulled close into a crushing hug.  
“Draco, I’m so sorry.”  
“No, I am.” Draco exhaled loudly.  
“No. Yes. I mean, oh Merlin Draco.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Draco detach himself from him. He knew Harry far too well.  
“Harry, what is it?”   
Harry looked into those familiar grey eyes. He swallowed, knowing he was about to unbalance Draco’s whole world.  
“They’ve killed Lucius, Draco.”  
For what seemed like far too long, they stood there looking at each other. Harry took a cautious step closer and Draco crumpled.

Harry enveloped him in his arms and there they stood, people bustling past them.

“We have to get them.” Draco murmured. He broke apart form Harry and looked him dead in the eye with determination that Harry had never seen before.

“We have to get them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Thank for read.


	13. - In which biscuits are eaten and shit gets real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho it do be gettin' funky doe! And by that I mean, yes, I did actually write more that 500 words. Thank me later. Or not.

Fresh darkness poured through the windows as they huddled under the blanket. Drcao was in his sad jumper and there came a quiet balance to the silent morning.

His head was still resting on Harry’s shoulder as he passed him a biscuit. They both crunched sleepily, leaning against each other and holding each other up. Under the blankets, Harry felt Draco reach for his hand and take it with a squeeze. He looked at Harry, and Harry looked right back at him.  
“How are you doing?” Harry asked tentatively. Draco hesitated and frowned.  
“I think I’m ok. Just angry.”  
“Ok.” Harry whispered. There was silence, the occasional car passing on the road below being the only disturbance. Draco shifted under the blankets a bit. More silence. Harry’s eyelids grew heavy and slid closed. He rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and dozed until he heard a whisper through the silence.  
“Harry?” Draco whispered.  
“Yes?” Harry yawned in reply. There was a pause.  
“Can you pass me another biscuit please?”  
Harry looked at him helplessly for a split second and passed him the packet. 

\--

By seven, the biscuits were gone. 

They hadn’t moved at all and had no intention of doing so until absolutely necessary. Nether had said anything for a while until Draco nudged Harry, waking him from a light doze.

“What would you call your son if you had a son?” He asked softly, mostly to himself.  
“Mmmmph?”  
“I think would call mine, Scorpious… Or something.”  
Harry was wide awake now.  
“Scorpious? Fucking Scorpious? What the fuck Draco!”  
“What?” Was the hesitant reply the followed.  
“You would do that to an innocent child? Name it after an insect. I mean I know you are named after a reptile, but really?”  
“Ok then, what would you call your child?” Draco asked calmly, head tilting to the side in a challenge  
Harry was silent for a moment, clearly thinking.  
“I think I would.. I mean… Just to honour… Maybe Albus, or perhaps Severus.” He said hesitantly, frowning.  
Draco looked at him to check he was serious.  
“So,” He said. “You are telling me that you, Harry James Potter.” He said, waving a hand in his direction. “Would name your son after abusive bastards? Did you lean nothing over your time with those ghastly muggles, or your years of having one glorious wizard say one thing in one ear and another howl into the other.”  
“Don’t you think that maybe be a little dramatic-“  
“Even so,” Draco cut him off, “Imagine being called Severus, walking into the castle and seeing the portrait of the greasy bastard and realising that your parents did this to you. Merlin I’d hate that.” Draco said finally with a nose wrinkle.  
It was Harry’s turn to wrinkle his nose.  
“Yeah, good point.” He said. “That is decidedly less good.”  
Draco nodded firmly once.  
“Hey Draco…” Harry swallowed. Draco looked at him expectantly. “I’m really sorry - about all the things I said. I’m really sorry.”

—

Harry decided to send an owl to Ron, telling him that the couldn’t come in today and that they’d work at home instead. Draco insisted that he was ok, but Harry would hear him sniffing quietly once he had left the room. So he though he’d go on the side of caution just in case.

So they stayed at home and occasionally traded owls with Ron on any updates on the case, they were mostly, Harry supposed, to reassure Ron that progress was being made even though it really wasn’t.

But at one point, Harry was in the kitchen and Draco was sitting on the counter silently wrapped in a duvet. As the gryfindoor was clattering about with the pots and pans and trying to create something edible, Draco looked up, and hurriedly said,  
“Harry. Harry. Harry listen.”  
Harry dropped everything and turned to him with his full attention, hands on the blonds knees and a look of concern on his face.  
“It’s an inside job - it has to be.” He said, firmly, making direct eye contact.  
Harry looked confused so Draco rolled his eyes.  
“The murders. My father. Harry come on.” Draco snapped, not unkindly, but still with a tone of urgency. Harry blinked and Draco could see the cogs whirring.  
“Think about it.” He said softly. “Think about it.”  
Harry could slowly feel all the dots connecting as he thought.  
“They have extensive knowledge about death eaters and is weirdly obsessed with me.” Harry said slowly. Draco nodded. “But that can just be a crazy fan who has a bunch of books on death eaters.”  
Draco quickly shook his head. “Harry,” He said urgently, placing his hands onto if the rough hands on his knees. “The potion. I know. Just hear me out.” He said patiently, silencing Harry. “The ingredients. They could be found at an extremely secure potions supplies shop at a push, but most of that stuff would be found in places like the ministry. There is some hard core shit in this potion Harry. And that can’t really be found anywhere else. Even illegally.” He added with a slight pause.  
Harry frowned more and said, “But that can still be a crazy fan.”  
“Harry, look. It could, but it is too… precise. We never found anything that they didn’t want us to find. And it was all there. And we still don’t understand it. This isn’t a normal case Harry. It’s all too…” He waved his hands in frustration, almost knocking Harrys glasses off. Harry opened his mouth, but as usual, was cut off.  
“We have the best trained and most elaborate team on the job and we have got no where! I mean they aren’t even one step ahead of us, they are on a new level above us and taunting us.” His eyes where wide and darting everywhere. He was about to say something but a sudden tapping at the window so they both moved towards it, Draco sliding off the counter and wiping his eyes on his sleeve without thinking. 

There was an owl, ministry owned by look of the tag on its leg. It was flapping and hooting in the increasingly windy outdoors. Harry opened the window and the owl came right in, shaking its leg at Draco. Confused, he took the note, opened it and read it quickly. He looked up at Harry and then went slightly pale.  
“I really hope that my theory’s not true.” He said, pailing more and handing the note to Harry before walking briskly past him and Harry could see him pulling on trousers in the next room. He looked down at the note on his hands.  
It read:

‘Come quick and armed, we have a situation.  
Ron.’

The note was slightly singed. 

Harry put the note down, ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed his wand, and joined by Draco at his side, they apparated to the ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for read. Almost done. Not really though. Hope enjoy. Comment?


	14. - In which Draco talks about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right ok I actually proof read this one but that doesn't mean that it makes sense. It is when everything is found out and it's all very anticlimactic. And all that jazz.

It was darkening outside and the wind was wirring around the buildings, slipping around the skyward structures like it was running away from something. There was no one in the office at all, just a mess of papers as usual and a couple of scorch marks on the wall. The paper was peeling away from the burns as if it was a weeping wound on the skin and the distinct lack of noise was disconcerting to say the least. It all seemed very ‘not right’. They both looked around, Draco reaching for Harry’s hand with the intention of calming both of them. It didn’t work, Harry thought, but it was always nice to hold Draco’s hand. 

Deciding silently to move on, they unlocked their fingers and walked towards the potion rooms briskly, wands in hand. Half way down the corridor, they heard a shout and a large movement of footsteps and a huge crash.  
They both broke into a sprint and opened the door to see what looked like half of the Aurors in the lab. Some of the shelves had been tipped over, books and bottled ingredients pooling onto the floor like spilled innards. There were burn marks on the walls like scars from an earlier fight, some of the darker ones still smoking a little. 

Some were milling round taking samples but most others were gathered around something - or someone - and all of them were pointing their wands at them. No one noticed them coming in at all and Ron said something in hushed tones to whoever was in the centre of the Aurours. A rush of sobbs filled the room. Not quiet sobs, but full body sobs that laboured their breathing. The amount of distress made it hard to determine anything about the person in question.

Ron spotted them and he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. He beckoned them over, each of the wands still trained on whoever was sobbing on the floor. As they walked, Harry saw Pansy, still in very tall boots, with a cut across her face and part of her blouse burned.

They got to the centre and stared. He looked awful, deep rings under his eyes and a hollowness to his cheeks that Harry hadn’t noticed beforehand. He was on his knees and liked so utterly helpless that Harry felt a pang in his chest.

“Ernie.” Draco exaled, the shocked expression on his face unusual yet so fititng. 

Macmillan's head shot up at Dracos voice and he looked desparate for a split second before he started howling and throwing himself at Harry’s feet.  
Every wand in the room followed his movement and Blase aggressively pushed Macmillan back away from Harry with his very pointy heel that rivalled even Pansy’s so he was sprawled on the floor tears still rolling down his pale dusty face. Stumbling back from the impact, Harry noticed that Ernie was pleading, apologising over and over in hushed sobs.  
“What’s happened?” He whispered far more quietly than he mean to, wondering why it had taken him this long to ask the question.  
Without looking up at him, Ron replied, “Aurour Macmillan broke down in Auror Parkinsons office and when anyone came near, he cursed them. So everyone tried to get in, but we didn’t know who we were fighting so there were hexes being fired in all directions and some Aurours were hit.” He paused signalling some of Blase's team, who were covered in blood, sweat and dust. “We only lost one…But then he made a run for it and we were all chasing the same person so things became more clear. So we got him in here, but we need to know what’s going on to take further action, but he refused to speak until you were here.” He said, nodding at Harry. 

Draco took his hand again and Ernie’s sobs became louder and more desperate. Confused but determined, Harry looked at Ron, who nodded and then at Draco, who squeezed his hand and then let go.  
“Cover me.” He said. They both nodded and raised their wands and walked towards Ernie with him, stopping to give them both a little distance. Harry slowly knelt down next to the broken human and touched his shoulder gently. He flinched massively. Before he knew it, Harry had a wand at his chest and Ernie had a wand at his forehead. Harry looked up, his heart thumping in his chest and saw Draco leaning over him, his wand pointed into Ernie’s grubby forehead.  
Harry shook the wand away from his chest and handed it to a raw hand behind him. He felt his own wand in his pocket, feeling reassured by its presence so he looked up at Draco and nodded. The blond reluctantly took the wand away from the man’s temple, his brow furrowed in concern. 

“Aurour Macmillan… Ernie, can you tell me what is going on?” He asked quietly and patiently, figuring that this man was going through something. It takes a lot to kill someone, even if it is an accident.  
But at this, the man pulled himself away and his walls seemed to come in on him.  
“Aurour Macmillan?” Harry urged. “Please.” He whispered. He looked up, tears running done his face and a trail of spit dribbling down his chin.  
“It was me.” He whispered back. It was quiet but it felt like a scream in the silent room. He looked up at Harry. “I killed those people. It was me.” And he broke down further, curling in on himself and rocking slightly as he cried

A hiss filed the room, all the trained fighters itching to move, but Harry held up a hand and the whole room stilled. In his peripheral vision, he saw Draco edge closer.

Harry turned his attention back to the man on the floor; he was about to push for more details but he didn’t need to because Ernie looked up at him and started to talk.

“It was for you. It was all for you.” He started, and behind him, he heard Draco inhale sharply but ignored it and nodded at Ernie to keep talking.  
“I numbed them with the potion. I made it so the death would be painless and easier. You have to understand that I didn’t want to kill anyone. It was the only way. It was the only way! And the potion made it ok Harry. It made it ok.” He said, his eyes growing wider as he looked at all the faces in the room. “They had to die. For you Harry. Only for you. And then I killed them. But they didn’t mind because of the potion. It killed them too but I wanted to make sure because if anyone found out that I’d done I’d be in trouble.” Harry didn’t have to look at him to know the Draco would be raising his eyebrows. “But I wanted you to know it was for you so I-”

“You mutalated them. You carved ‘Electus Est’ into their skin.” Harry interrupted, rage bubbling in his chest at the unnecessary deaths of these people. Ernie hung his head and nodded.  
“I’ve been by myself for so long.” He whispered, tears building in his eyes again. Being him, Harry heard Draco muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘I don’t think this will do you any favours’. He chose to ignore him.  
“I have been alone and I thought that if… if I… set up a repellent, that he would leave you.” He said reading his eyes to meet Draco. Threatened, Harry stumbled back and Draco took a stride forward. Pushing his wand into Ernie’s temple so firmly that it forced Ernie to fall back onto the floor. He whimpered and more tears rolled down his face. The aurours shifted, unsure of what was expected of them.

“So you did this out of jealousy.” Draco’s icy voice cut through the previously calm conversation. Harry scrambled off the floor and looked at Ron who gave him a warning look.  
“No. I did this because I had to. You will hurt him. And we can’t hurt him.” Ernie whispered back, confidence swelling in him visibly, a hint of madness in his eyes that wasn’t previously as defined.  
“You think that I would hurt him? You think that I would hurt the man I love more than anyone or anything in this world? Because if you truly think that, then I suggest that you revaluate your thinking because, Ernie Macmillan, I would die for him. And that is what love is. They make you feel like whatever shit is happening, it is worth it because they are there. Love isn’t some one sided infatuation. It is dying over and over and over to give them space to breathe. It is grounding them and them grounding you so you don’t fly away in the stream of life. And you. You do not love him. This,” He spat, singling the burn marks on the walls and the injured Aurors, “Is not love.” 

Harry looked at Draco standing above the quivering body on the floor, his face flushed and body shaking from shouting. He had a sudden pang of protectiveness over him and felt himself thinking, if anything ever happened to him, he would never be able to forgive himself.  
“You killed may father. You killed him.” He hissed. Harry got up slowly and went to Draco’s side.  
“I had to!”  
“No you didn’t!” Draco roared at him, his voice cracking. “No you didn’t.” He said, desperation creeping into his quivering voice.  
“You are a Deatheater and you were going to hurt him so I had to make him see that it wasn’t safe.” Ernie replied, his eyes darting everywhere and finally locking on Harry, who was now standing tall at Draco’s side. Tension spread between everyone as all wands were pinned on the man on the floor until a group of armed witches and wizards came through to door. Harry recognised them from the Azkaban admissions team. They spoke softly to Ron before smiling at the Aurors and singling for them to lower their wands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope like. Comment? There'll be a new one soon.


	15. - In which everyone realises what day it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was a nice one to write. I hope you like, sorry it's a bit late.

Harry took Draco’s hand and and smiled weakly at him. They escorted Ernie away, and he made no resistance and the Aurours started to patch each other up and the sound of tired yet friendly conversation filled the room. Draco pulled Harry into a hug and as he rested his chin on his mop of hair, he said “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I really don’t.”  
Harry hugged back and whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do either.”  
There was a small pause as they held each other up.  
“I love you.” Draco whispered.  
“I love you too.” Harry whispered back smiling. Draco pulled away and ruffled his hand through Harry’s unruly mop of hair.

Ron approached them, looking very tired yet very relived.  
“Well that was unexpected.” He said. They both nodded in agreement.  
“Very sorry to bring you in…” He added, looking at Draco guiltily.  
“Oh, no this was far more exiting than spending a day in bed with Harry.” Draco commented absently, waving Ron’s apology away.  
Harry was about to start apologising profusely on behalf of Draco when Pansy ran over to them at top speed, dragging Blase behind her.  
She hugged Harry, enveloping him in her perfume and easily towering him in her heels. She then turned to Draco and said “I have some bottles of Firewhisky under my desk. Let’s go to yours. You probably have food.”  
Draco agreed and they decided that they would meet a couple of hours later at their apartment after showering.

So they left the room filled with tired people and walked into the dark night, the cold air hitting their faces as a shock and then a relief.  
They walked in silence for a while until Draco took Harry’s hand, smiled and said,  
“That was so fucked.”  
Harry nodded in agreement and buried his face into Draco’s shoulder with a short burst of laughter.  
“So fucked!” He said in agreement, still pressed into his shoulder, and he carried on laughing, but nothing was funny, so he decided to put it down to shock.  
“Harry? Are you crying?” He whispered, his voice uncertain yet soft.  
Harry shook his head, and laughed little more when he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself.  
“Harry? Harry, look at me.” Draco whispered, concern taking hold of most of his face. Harry turned is face from the blond’s shoulder and looked at him, a single tear rolling down his wet face. His eyes were puffy and red, the green in his irises dulled and his nose running a little. He sniffed sadly and looked down at the floor.  
“Oh Harry.” Draco said hopelessly before pulling him into a big cuddle, enveloping his body with his long arms and warm chest.  
“I was so scared Draco.” He breathed into his chest.  
“I know.” Was the reply. “I know Harry.”  
“If something ever happened to you. Ever. I… I don’t know what I’d do.” He said to Draco, looking at him. Draco smiled softly at him - a smile that is reserved for special occasions.  
“Good thing I’m not going anywhere then.” He murmured. He leaned down and kissed him gently. “Come on.” He said reassuringly. “We both need a shower.”

So they carried on walking to the flat in silence, fingertips slightly interlocked for both of their comfort. They got in, took respective showers and both collapsed onto the sofa, Harry his head on Draco’s lap, Draco’s fingers in his hair, twisting the dark strands carefully. It wasn’t long before Harry was asleep, his face relaxed and flushed from the warmth of the fire.Draco sat there and watched Harry breathe slowly, in and out for a while, time becoming something irrelevant as the night got darker and tiredness pulled at his eyelids. He slowly drifted away, his hands still in Harry’s hair.

—

“Do you think we should wake them?”  
“Pans? No! They have both had a stressful day - let them sleep and we can cook.”  
“Ooh I know a recipe for some pasta that we can make.”  
There was rummaging in the kitchen.  
“Yep we have what we need. Someone find the pasta.”  
“‘Mionie, I have lasagna pasta but not anything else.”  
There was a pause.  
“Ok, we can make this work.”  
“Hey guys?”  
There was a lot of shushing.  
“Pans, shush.”  
There was another pause.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes Rose?”  
“I want to go with aunty Pansy.”  
There was some audible shuffling and then some clacking of heels.

Draco groaned and raised a hand to the crick in his neck. He listened to the voices in the kitchen with a sigh and hearing muffled sounds from his lap, he looked down to see Harry sleepily rubbing his eyes. He smiled and kissed he tip of the sleepy Gryffindor’s nose. Suddenly a flash went off, they both jump and looked up to see Pansy there with an old muggle camera. She looked at them, grined, shrugged and went back into the kitchen to join the chatter. They both leaned back onto the sofa and started to laugh sleepily until they were just looking at each other. Harry gently put a hand onto the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Draco could feel the smile on the Gryfindoor’s mouth as they kissed slowly. The taste was so familiar and comforting but there was another sudden flash as they both jumped and heard Pansy cackling as she stomped back into the kitchen, camara in hand.

They joined everyone from the kitchen doorway, Pansy smirking at them from a counter top, Hemionie and Blase cooking together and Ron, as usual, making tea and humming to himself. Leaning his head on Draco’s chest, Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
“What time is it?” He mumbled softly.  
“Eleven Forty two.” Pansy bellowed across the kitchen, a shot of firewiskey in her hand and Rose asleep in her lap.  
“Right.” He replied, sinking further into Draco’s chest.  
“Wait, what day is it?” Draco asked, putting an arm around Harry. He was met with silence as they all looked at each other to confirm that no one knew. Hermione took out her phone and gasped.  
“It’s December the 24th. It’s Christmas Eve.” She said, looking at all of them in surprise. Pansy whispered and ‘Oh fuck’, paused, stared into the distance and knocked back her shot.  
“Well, you can’t say it wasn’t eventful.” Ron said cheerfully.  
“Right.” Draco confirmed.  
No one said anything for a while, the knowledge that they had almost let Christmas slip away in the forefront of their mind. Blase silently tapped Hermione on the shoulder, making her jump and said,  
“Honey, I think the lasagne is ready…” Whilst waving a hand at the oven, a small smirk on his face. Hermione bent over and yelped, pulled the oven open and let steam roll out of the oven, whilst simultaneously filling the room with a sizzling sound. She reached in with oven gloves and brought out a huge and slightly overcooked vegetable lasagne. They all ‘oohed’ as she put the steaming tray onto the table.

“Ok, preposition.” Draco said, looking at the faces around the table and balancing some Lasagne on his fork. “You can all go get presents and whatever you need from your house and then come back here to stay the night and we can spend Christmas together.” He looked at all the faces in turn, surprise and relief on most faces.

Pansy was the first to reply with a shrug, a nod and a ‘Fuck yes’.  
Blase agreed with a “That would be nice. Thank you - is that ok with you Harry?” He checked, shooting a concerned look in his direction.  
“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” He said with a grin.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Rose asleep on Ron’s lap, her round face covered in tomato sauce and a bit of pasta in her hair. “I think we could stay and not go to the burrow.” Hermione said softly. “I’m sure your mother won’t mind.”  
Ron paused and then nodded, knowing full well that was a lie.  
“Well, ok, that’s sorted. Someone has to go to Pansy’s with her because she can’t floo or apparate this drunk.”  
“Um, excuse me do I not get a say in this?” She asked accusingly. 

She was met with a chorus of ‘No!’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comment if you wish and I hope your week was ok.


	16. - In which there is a group Christmas and some very good presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate one! Almost there, I promise. Hope you like it... Comment if you feel inclined to do so.

“Anyone for hot chocolate?” 

They was a chorus of agreement from the living room, where everyone was placing mounds of presents into a pile near the window. Hermione was sticking up lights on the mantlepeace, fixing them with an occasional charm and Rose was in Pansy’s arms, who was swaying softly in time to some music playing on a record player in the corner that someone had brought. Blase and Ron were fixing bedding together - they were laying sheets and blankets everywhere. 

Draco joined Harry in the kitchen and they both carried the mugs through carefully and placed them onto he table. They each grabbed a mug, thanked them and sat cautiously on anything soft. Pansy still had Rose in her lap as she sat on one of the futons on the floor. Hermione and Ron collapsed in to the futon opposite, leaving Blase on the window box near the mountain of presents and fairy lights. They left Harry and Draco to pick thier way to the sofa. 

They all sipped the warm drink in silence. 

“It’s had been a really bloody weird day.” Ron said suddenly. They all laughed anxiously in agreement.  
“I mean Ernie macmillan! Who would have known?” Blase said softly. T  
“So fucking weird.” Pansy added form the other side of the room. They all nodded sleepily.   
They all started up the conversation about the ministers sexuality, each of them trading specific insider knowledge to back up their points until Pansy declared that she was going to sleep. 

Rose slept through the whole thing, Ron taking her from an already snoring Pansy to settle between him and Hermione in their mattress on the floor. Blase wrapped himself in blankets and took the sofa, which was far too short for him. And of course, he didn't complain.

“Well fuck. Never a dull moment.” Harry whispered as he put his pyjamas on in the privacy of their room.  
Draco snorted softly and walked over to him to cuddle. They hugged for a while until Draco whispered, “Merry Christmas, Harry.”  
“Merry Christmas Draco.” Harry murmured into the blonds chest. “I love you.” He added.  
“I love you too.” Draco whispered, kissing the top of his head.

—

“Should I open this one?”  
“No, open this one first and then that one.”   
“Do you like it?”  
“Aww Blase! Purple! I love purple!”  
“Thanks ‘Mionie, this is just want I needed.”  
They were all sitting on the floor infront of the fire, the chimes from the church ringing through the open window. 

They had already done a classic Christmas morning panic search for Rose. And of course, initially being unsuccessful, Ron had been ready to search the whole block of flats. He had been quietly panicking, until they found her in Pansy’s bed, both of them cuddling and sound asleep.

They were all eagerly ripping presents open and Rose was having a great time, hair sticking up everywhere and some jam on her face. They had been slowly making their way through a massive mound of toast and presents all morning.

Draco passed Harry a large soft package with a small smile. Harry exchanged it with another slightly smaller soft package. They both opened them simultaneously and looked at each other.   
“Draco Malfoy, did you knit me a jumper?” Harry asked, holding up a deep red jumper with very wonky stitches.  
“Granger has been teaching me to knit.” He murmered, looking at the floor.  
“I love it!” Harry replied with a grin and a kiss. He put it on top of his pyjamas.   
Draco rumaged around in his own package.

He paused.

“Did you knit me a scarf?” Draco whispered.  
“Oh, yeah. Molly was teaching me how to knit.”  
The scarf was green with the occasional oddly placed stripe in a deep grey.  
“I’d count the rows of I was you.” Harry added quietly. Confused, Draco counted and thought about it.

Draco paused again.

“Harry, did you make me a scarf with the number of weeks we have been dating.”  
“A bit.”  
“And the grey is each month?”  
Harry nodded.  
“I love it.” Draco said, putting it on with out hesitating and pulling Harry in for a deep kiss. The noise around them stopped and Pansy took and other photo, took it from the camera as it was fed out of the slit, placed it face down on her thigh and grinned at them. 

Harry pulled Draco in for an awkward side hug, knees bumping each other. 

Pansy cleared her throat and Rose was holding a present out to them both, sitting smugly cross legged in Pansy’s lap as usual.

Draco took it. It was an unwrapped book, and on opening it, they saw all the photos Pansy and Hermione had taken over the year the final one being the one that she had just taken of them. 

They looked at each other, then at the book, then back at each other again.  
“Pans. This… Thank you.” Draco stuttered.  
She waved a hand in his direction, trying to hide her satisfaction with their happiness.

—

Everyone left around noon to tell their families that they weren’t dead. Harry and Draco sat in their bomb site of a living room and admired their presents.

“I can’t believe you got me an eye test for Christmas.”  
Harry cackled in response.  
“I mean you said you would,” Draco continued, grinning. “But I didn’t think that you actually would.”  
Harry giggled.  
“Well, now you can choose your own glasses.” He murmured, flicking through the book Pansy and Hermione cobbled together. It was all very sentimental until Draco burst out laughing. In the centre of the page was a photo of Harry looking incredibly confused about life. He was in the office and his neck was visibly covered in purple blotches.  
“Oh god.” Harry murmured.  
They fell silent, Draco still grinning.  
“It feels like so long ago.” Harry whispered croakily. Draco nodded and pulled Harry in for a hug.

“What a week.” He murmured, resting his chin on Harry’s head. Harry turned the page and found the picture Pansy and taken the night before. Its was a little blurry, but it was Draco sleepily kissing the tip of Harry’s nose.   
They smiled at each other and Harry snuggled a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you liked it. The next chapter is the best one in my eyes.


	17. - In which the epilogue takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Last one! Have a nice Christmas (if you don't celebrate Christmas then happy holidays). I hope you like this one...

Draco came prancing out of the shop wearing a purple pair of glittery secretary glasses. Across the street, he grinned at Harry who shook his head. He wipped off the glasses and swiftly replaced them with a tasteful pair of round slim framed glasses. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
“So.” He said amused, “either you look like a disco secretary or you look like me but an intellectual.”  
Draco grabed his hand and they set off towards the flat. “You’re implying that I didn’t look like an intellectual before so you must be mistaken.”  
“Mmm. Did you hear that the Michaela is running for Minster?”  
“Oh she is?” Draco thought about it. “I think she’d do a splendid job.”  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
“Wait, why is the ministers job available?” Draco asked hurriedly, having missed the memo around four miles ago.  
“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Harry grinned.  
“Didn’t hear what you bastard?” Draco smirked.   
Harry grinned back. “He left to be in a relationship with the US minister.”  
Draco jumped up and down like an exited puppy. “Ha! Ha HA! I told you! He was fucking him the whole time!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. An old lady gasped and Harry offered her an apologetic glance.  
“Well fuck me.” Draco murmured, apparently revelling in his correctness.  
Harry grinned. “Only if you ask nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy! It's the end. The curtain has fallen, the sun has set, the destination has been reached! Goodnight for now. May we let the darkness close in.  
> I hope you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! So the plan is to put out a chapter a week until November when it's two chapters a week until Christmas(ish). There are seventeen(ish) chapters of varying lengths that's about it... Again, comment if you feel inclined to do so and don't @ me for plot holes that I haven't realised I created yet.


End file.
